Lírios
by Double Side
Summary: Em um campo de lírios, um beijo é roubado e sentimentos são revelados. O que se declara muda completamente o comportamento, o que ouviu quer saber o motivo. Ah! Existem palavrões xD Meio UA SasoDei Yaoi Lemon Meio OOC EM HIATUS
1. Lírios

**BIC:**

**Oi!**

**Essa é minha 1° fic SasoDei n.n**

**Tenho que dizer umas coisitas:**

**-Eu sei que o Sasori é uma marionete e que não tem emoções, mas seria impossivel fazer o que eu quero se eu seguisse a regra ¬¬'**

**-Eu sei que o Sasori morre, mas foda-se! n///n**

**-E eu sei que a Akatsuki mora em uma caverna, mas achei que ficaria melhor se morassem em uma casa, mansão.**

**Então estão avisados! ò.ó**

* * *

**_Lírios:_**

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, irritando o loiro que observava entediado as gotículas que se multiplicavam ao caírem em contato com o vidro da janela.

-"Saco! Não tem nada para fazer! Un!"

Ele solta um pequeno bafo no vidro e ao vê-lo embaçado faz um desenho, mas logo passa a mão, molhando-a com a umidade que causara no local.

Deidara começa a prestar atenção na paisagem do outro lado do vidro. Ele via uma grande árvore, com frutos que lhe pareciam saborosos. Sorriu ao sentir que a fome tomava conta de seu estômago, mas não se moveu. Continuou a observar a chuva formar grandes poças na grama, agora levemente amarronzada pela lama. Via também rosas de verias cores espalhadas pelo jardim, pondo um pouco de cor no dia acinzentado.

Ouviu passos e virou-se vagarosamente para o local de onde ouvia o som.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou o ruivo seriamente.

-Bom dia pra você também Danna! Un! – desviou o olhar da mesma forma com que olhou para Sasori: entediado, o que fez o ruivo estranhar.

-Desculpe-me. O que está fazendo?

-Olhando a chuva – disse sem encarar o amigo – Onde estão os outros?

-Ainda estão dormindo. Por que acordou tão cedo? Não é seu hábito...

-Eu perdi o sono... – ele tocou o vidro frio e começou a fazer círculos imaginários no mesmo, vendo a chuva perder a força.

-Hn. O mesmo aconteceu comigo. Mas por que não está fazendo suas esculturas como tanto gosta?

Deidara vira-se de costas para a janela e apóia a cabeça na mesma, fitando a grande mesa onde havia vários de seus trabalhos espalhados sobre ela.

-Depois do décimo sexto eu cansei... – ele sorriu apontando para a mesa.

-Posso vê-los?

-Quer mesmo? – pela primeira vez no dia, Deidara mostrava-se contente.

O ruivo o encara seriamente. Ambos se levantam e calmamente vão até a mesa.

-Interessante... – diz observando atentamente cada uma das dezesseis peças – Gostei muito desta aqui – ele apontou para uma escultura de um casal de namorados se beijando. Via-se que a garota era um pouco mais alta que seu namorado, mas que mesmo assim se abraçavam apaixonadamente. Pelo que se podia entender, sob seus pés havia lírios e rosas. – Está muito bonita.

-Ah! Obrigado... – disse corando levemente com o elogio do ruivo – Pode ficar com ela se quiser.

-Mesmo? – ao ver o loiro confirmar com um sorriso, Sasori agradece – Obrigado.

-Não há de quê... – ele põe a mão direita no topo da cabeça e a desliza até a nuca, "penteando" de forma delicada as longas madeixas loiras para logo após por uma parte do cabelo, que estava sobre sua face, atrás da orelha.

Após ficar completamente extasiado com o movimento do outro, Sasori o pega firmemente pelo pulso e começa a andar, puxando-o.

-Venha Deidara, vamos pôr isto em meu quarto – falou sem encarar o loiro.

-Ah... Certo, vamos – ele solta seu pulso da mão de Sasori devido à força com que era puxado, machucando-o um pouco.

Eles chegam ao quarto do ruivo. Deidara nunca entrara no mesmo, devido ao fato de que Sasori não gostava, então se surpreendeu com o jeito e o gosto do amigo: as cortinas, em um leve tom de azul anil, estavam presas ao lado da janela, não ocultando então a vista da mesma. Sasori havia posto a cama ao lado direito da janela, fazendo com que os primeiros raios de sol da manhã se ofuscassem sobre ela. A frente da mesma estava o armário do ruivo, trancado a chave. Ao lado esquerdo da janela, ou de frente para a porta, ficava uma pequena mesa de escritório com muitos, porém organizados, livros, papéis e marionetes. Na parede da mesa, mais precisamente sobre ela, ficavam três estantes, todas com muitos livros e marionetes.

-Muito bonito o seu quarto Danna – diz logo após ter gravado detalhadamente o simples, porém organizado e confortável ambiente.

-Obrigado. Sinta-se a vontade. – ele caminhou até a mesa e pôs a escultura que o loiro lhe dera entre as marionetes ali presentes.

-Sabe Sasori, é a primeira vez que você admira um trabalho meu... – falou enquanto se encostava na parede gelada.

-É... Não é mesmo meu habito...

-Hn... E quais são seus hábitos? – se desencostou da parede devido à falta de calor nela e passando novamente a mão nos fios dourados.

O ruivo volta sua atenção para o loiro e sorri.

-Se você quiser, eu lhe mostro! – falou de uma forma tão... Diferente do costume que o loiro sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, para logo depois acelerar.

-Ah! Sim, eu gostaria! – sorriu ao amigo – Vamos então?

Sasori responde que sim.

Ambos saem da sede da Akatsuki e começam a caminhar pela grama molhada, sentindo a cada passo seus pés ficando úmidos com o contato entre o chão e suas sandálias.

Deidara fala bastante, enquanto o ruivo ao seu lado raramente abria a boca, como de costume. O loiro observa um grande campo de lírios brancos e corre até ele, puxando Sasori pela mão.

Ele chega ao campo e se joga entre as flores, deitando-se.

-Nossa Danna! Este campo é lindo – disse fechando os olhos lentamente.

-Lírios... Minhas flores preferidas. – disse calmamente sentando-se na grama molhada, ao lado de Deidara. – Eu sempre venho aqui.

-Danna! Por que nunca me trouxe? – falou abrindo os olhos lentamente, fitando o ruivo nos olhos.

-... – Sasori fica novamente extasiado com o gesto do loiro. Um gesto tão simples, mas, para Sasori, aquele pequeno gesto era viciante – É aqui que eu venho para me afastar dos outros.

-Hn... – o loiro pareceu magoado – Até de mim? – ele arranca um lírio e o leva até a narina, inalando o cheiro da flor.

-Bem... Às vezes eu gosto de ficar sozinho – falou enquanto tocava delicadamente um outro lírio com a ponta dos dedos e sentindo, além da maciez da pétala, algumas gotículas que ainda teimavam em permanecer na flor.

-Hn. Sabe Danna, eu gosto de ficar com você!

O coração do ruivo acelera e ele cora levemente.

-Se você diz... – Sasori voltou seu olhar para os olhos azuis de Deidara, mas ele os havia fechado novamente.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, sentindo o cheiro dos lírios invadirem calmamente suas narinas.

O ruivo observava todas as flores do campo, mas, em sua opinião, a mais bela entre elas estava deitada ao seu lado, ainda inalando o doce aroma de um lírio.

-Danna? Por que o silencio? – perguntou calmo após um tempo.

-Você que parou de falar... – observou um sorriso maroto brotar nos lábios levemente avermelhados do loiro, que se senta.

-Você que está calado! – continuou sorrindo, mas com os olhos fechados.

Sem ao menos pedir permissão, Sasori aproxima seu rosto do de Deidara e sela os lábios do mesmo.

O loiro abre rapidamente os olhos perante a surpresa so ato de Sasori, mas logo os fecha. Ele sente uma coisa quente e úmida pedindo passagem e sem resistência nenhuma permite que Sasori vasculhe cada canto de sua boca, sentindo a língua dele em seus lábios.

Mas ao por sua mão atrás da nuca do ruivo e começar a retribuir e aprofundar o ato, Deidara é empurrado com força e Sasori desvia o olhar.

-Danna... O que...? – perguntou enquanto tocava os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

O ruivo se levanta bruscamente e começa a caminhar, se afastando do loiro.

-Danna! E-espere! – gritou e correu até Sasori, que já estava longe.

Ficaram em silencio até chegarem à sede da Akatsuki.

-Deidara! Sasori! Onde estavam? – perguntou Hidan ao ver os colegas chegarem.

-Bom dia Hidan! – falou enquanto tentava esconder a face enrubescida – Já estão todos acordados?

-Sim, mas estranhamos ao não vermos vocês! Saíram para beber e nem me chamaram?

-Não! Apenas saímos para tomar um ar! Este lugar está cheirando mal! – falou recuperando sua pose de reclamão e brincalhão e observando o ruivo que se afastava com passos largos e firmes, desaparecendo em segundos.

-Então limpe-a!

-Não, obrigado. Eu vou me deitar um pouco, estou com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

-Certo, eu lhe chamo para o almoço.

O loiro agradece e vai até seu quarto.

O quarto de Deidara não era tão espaçoso quanto o de Sasori devido ao fato que existiam muitas de suas esculturas espalhadas pelos cantos; mas é claro que ainda um aposento muito confortável.

Seu quarto era o oposto do de Sasori, pois era a cama que ficava ao lado esquerdo da janela, e não a mesa.

Ele se dirige até as cortinas e as fecha bruscamente.

-"O que foi que eu fiz de errado?" – o loiro se deita na cama e fica repassando em sua cabeça a cena do beijo.

O cheiro, o gosto, Sasori o empurrando... Tudo era lembrado tão rapidamente que estava deixando-o tonto, então ele resolver dormir um pouco.

No banheiro, Sasori tira o sobretudo da organização e fica observando sua virilha.

-Merda! – sussurrou socando a parede, bem ao lado do espelho, e deixando seus dedos vermelhos devida a força do impacto. – Sorte minha que esta porcaria de sobretudo serve para alguma merda!

Praguejava pelo fato de que estava com uma grande ereção que não pôde conter.

O calor, o toque, Deidara retribuindo o beijo. Tudo fez com que ele se excitasse.

Ele se despiu e entrou de baixo do chuveiro, ligando a água quente para relaxar.

-"Seu idiota! Olhe seu estado!" – pensava enquanto tirava os fios ruivos que caíam em seus olhos, irritando-os.

Encostou sua cabeça no azulejo frio e ficou fitando o teto por alguns minutos.

Sentiu que começava a manter novamente a calam sobre seu corpo e hormônios. Ele agradecia à Deus pelo loiro não ter reparado em seu estado.

Tocou levemente os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Mas o que eu estou fazendo? – fechou fortemente a mão e passou seus lábios por todo o braço, como se quisesse limpa-los e tirar o gosto de Deidara, que ainda permaneciam ali. – Que nojo!

Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha amarela. Ele olhou por todo banheiro e franziu a testa.

-Seu idiota! Não trouxe roupas limpas! – olhou para o sobretudo – Que se dane!

Ele se secou e vestiu a capa.

Ao sair do banheiro ele encontra Itachi caminhando pelo corredor. Sasori tenta passar por despercebido, mas é em vão.

-Bom dia Sasori – falou irônico – Que cara é essa?

-Me diga você! Agora saia do meu caminho! – ordenou.

-Calma! – ele se pôs novamente a frente do ruivo – Soube que você e Deidara saíram para "tomar um ar". Está todo irritadinho por causa dele? – continuou com seu tom zombeteiro.

Sasori olha seriamente para o Uchiha.

O odiava. O ruivo simplesmente o odiava.

-Cala a boca seu idiota! – ele empurra Itachi para a parede e se dirige para seu quarto.

Itachi sorriu satisfeito. Adorava irritar aquele ruivo.

O moreno virou-se e continuou seu caminho, se dirigindo à cozinha.

Passaram-se várias horas.

O almoço já havia terminado e ninguém tinha noticias de Deidara desde que o mesmo e Sasori haviam chegado de seu "passeio".

-Alguém viu o Deidara? – perguntou Tobi aos colegas.

-Não. Onde será que ele se meteu? – disse Itachi

-Ah! Ele deve estar com alguma garota por aí! – riu Hidan – Vocês sabem como aquele cara é pervertido!

Todos riram do comentário. Todos menos Sasori, que nem escutava os outros.

-Hey! O que acham de sairmos para bebermos hoje?

-Concordo! – gritaram felizes.

Todos começaram a planejar a "festança".

Sasori nem deu ouvidos e subiu até seu quarto.

A chuva havia voltado, e com ela, o frio. O ruivo caminhava pelo corredor escuro quando bate em alguém.

-Deidara? Onde esteve? – perguntou sem alterar seu tom.

-No meu quarto... – sua voz saiu tão baixa que era quase impossível de se ouvir. – Por quê? – continuava falando em sussurros.

-Faz horas que ninguém te vê!

-Horas...? – perguntou calmo

-Sim! Horas! – quase gritou, mas foi aí que lhe deu um estalo.

Sasori levou Deidara para o quarto do mesmo.

-Que merda de esculturas – falou enquanto chutava algumas e sentava Deidara na cama.

-Danna... O que está fazendo? – perguntou enquanto sentia a mão gelada do ruivo sobre sua testa.

-Está sentindo minha mão fria? – a pergunta saiu irritada

-S-sim...

-Pois é impressão sua. Você está ardendo em febre. – ele desliza sua mão até a bochecha do loiro, acariciando-a – Descanse.

Deidara fica estranhando a mudança repentina de comportamento do ruivo.

Ele põe sua mão sobre a de Sasori e a segura firmemente, fazendo o ruivo se surpreender com o gesto.

-Você vai cuidar de mim? – perguntou sorrindo.

-O-o que? – ele afastou sua mão da face do amigo, como se tivesse sido queimado, e a põem ao lado de seu quadril.

-Não é nada... – ele se levantou e começou a caminhar, mas acaba tropeçando.

-Deidara! – ele segura o loiro antes do mesmo ir ao chão – Venha.

O ruivo segura firmemente o loiro pelo pulso e o puxa até o banheiro.

-O que vai fazer? – Deidara mantia os olhos fechados e sentia muito frio.

-Você precisa de um banho! – ele liga o chuveiro e começa a despir o amigo, sem encará-lo.

-Não precisa! – falou sorrindo, enquanto era empurrado para dentro do box.

Deidara sente a água fria caindo em contato à sua pele quente e aperta o pulso de Sasori.

-E-está muito fria!

-Tem que ser se não sua febre não irá baixar. – falou enquanto abria mais o chuveiro.

O loiro parou de reclamar, mas começou a tremer.

Sasori não gosta nada e começa a se despir também, ficando apenas com a parte intima, assim como o amigo, e entra de baixo do chuveiro.

-Danna...? – Deidara estranhou ao ver Sasori o abraçar.

-Você não está com frio? Estou lhe aquecendo! – sussurrou as palavras, como se alguém estivesse no banheiro além deles ou como se fizesse ou falasse algo que não devia. – Não era por isso que estava reclamando como uma garotinha? – falou após algum tempo, mas agora com um tom estranho, como se tivesse raiva do loiro.

-Não. – ele se afastou do ruivo e saiu do box, se enrolando na toalha azul, assim como os seus olhos.

Ficaram um tempo se encarando, até que Deidara simplesmente saiu do banheiro, ainda apenas de toalha, e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

-Minhas esculturas...! – falou triste ao ver a maioria destruída pelos chutes do ruivo. – Aquele idiota! – sussurrou a frase e sentiu o quarto girar.

Tudo ficou escuro de repente.

No dia seguinte, o loiro acordou com os raios de sol ofuscando sobre sua face pálida.

Levou a mão aos olhos e passou sobre eles, a fim de enxergar melhor.

Levantou-se e lentamente foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

-Não lembro de ter posto esta roupa... – disse a si mesmo enquanto observava o pijama vermelho com alguns detalhes em brando.

Chegou ao banheiro e abriu a torneira.

Fez uma concha com a mão e levou a água até seu rosto, sentindo-a despertar-lhe com o tempo. Pegou a toalha e secou-se.

-Vejo que está melhor.

-Hn? Ah! Bom dia Itachi – falou sorrindo, mas ainda muito cansado.

-Como está? – perguntou se aproximando do loiro e tocando levemente a testa do outro.

-Bem. O que aconteceu? Não lembro de nada. – perguntou ao ver o moreno afastar a mão satisfeito.

-Você estava muito febril ontem, chegou a desmaiar de noite. – falou enquanto caminhava, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, eu e Sasori tivemos uma baita dificuldade para pôr o seu pijama. Você se debatia e chegou a socar a marionete-falante... – começou a rir lembrando do fato, mas parou ao ver que o loiro parecia envergonhado. – O que houve?

-Eu odeio quando eu preciso de vocês! – falou rindo.

-Mas está melhor? – perguntou mudando o tom. Agora seu tom estava mais preocupado do que de brincadeira.

-Sim, eu nem sei como fiquei febril... – sorriu, mas estranhou a proximidade do moreno, que estava praticamente sobre ele. – Agora eu vou me trocar. – se desviou do amigo e foi para seu quarto.

Reparou que muitas de suas esculturas não estavam lá.

Pelas suas contas, 50 faltavam.

-Aquele ruivo! – socou a parede ao seu lado.

-O que têm eu? – o loiro virou-se para a direção da voz e deu de cara com Sasori.

-Sua marionete de merda! Olha o que fez com minhas esculturas! – ele foi até o ruivo e o puxou pela blusa, fazendo-o ficar na altura de seus olhos. – Por que fez isso?

-Estava mais preocupado com um loiro idiota do que com as esculturas dele. Respondi sua pergunta? – respondeu se segurando na blusa do loiro.

Deidara fecha os olhos rapidamente e solta Sasori.

Ele não parecia estar bem.

-Você está bem? – perguntou sem alterar a voz.

-Estou sim Danna... Só senti que perdi as forças ao lhe levantar – ele leva sua mão à testa e checa sua temperatura – Mas eu acho que febre não é.

-Seu inútil – ele se aproxima mais do loiro e o fita com raiva – Não sabe nem checar a temperatura!

-Certo marionete! Então, cheque-a! – falou aproximando seu rosto do de Sasori. – Vamos! Alias! Eu queria saber por que você ficou estranho depois do que aconteceu – fez questão de não falar alto para não chamar a atenção dos outros.

Sasori desvia o olhar e sai do quarto do loiro.

Deidara queria correr até o ruivo e lhe arrancar a resposta à força, mas se sentiu novamente zonzo e voltou para a cama.

-"O que está acontecendo comigo?" – pensou enquanto lembrava que quase socara Sasori. Seu _melhor amigo_ Sasori.

Sasori caminhava em passos largos, mas nem um pouco firmes, pelo corredor. Sentir novamente Deidara próximo a ele... Ele teve que sair de lá.

-"Idiota!"

Foi até seu quarto e se fechou lá.

Itachi observava tudo de longe e foi irritar o ruivo.

-Marionete! O que têm feito?

-Cala a boca Uchiha! E não me chame de marionete! – gritou e socou o moreno na barriga.

-Idiota! Quem pensa que é? – ele aproximou-se do ruivo e o segurou pelo pescoço, pronto para esgana-lo – Não têm o direito de me socar!

-Me solta... Seu... – não conseguia falar pela falta de ar.

Itachi sorria ao ver Sasori roxo devida a falta de ar.

Sasori se debatia muito, mas logo depois o Uchiha começou a soltar-lhe.

-Esqueceu que eu controlo marionetes com meu chakra? – falou ao recuperar o fôlego.

-Idiota! Me solte!

Ambos ouviram barulhos se aproximando e olharam para a porta do quarto.

-Itachi, Sasori. O Iwa está melhor? – falou Kisame, tirando o sobretudo e sentando-se na cama do ruivo.

-Está bem sim Kiri... – falou o Konoha tentando se acalmar.

Sasori sai de seu quarto e vai até a cozinha.

Ele senta em uma das cadeiras, apóia os braços na mesa e deita sua cabeça sobre os mesmos.

A cozinha estava silenciosa e o ruivo se acalmava. Quase que Itachi o matava!

-"Não sei qual o problema do Uchiha!" – pensava enquanto fitava a geladeira branca ao seu lado esquerdo, juntamente com o fogão.

Sentia sede, mas também preguiça de se levantar, então apoiou novamente a cabeça nos braços.

Estava tão distraído tentando esquecer os problemas e a falta que a água fazia em seu organismo que nem notou quando se aproximavam dele.

-Desculpe – falou acariciando as madeixas ruivas de Sasori – Desculpe Danna! – o loiro se agachou e ficou observando o ruivo voltar sua atenção a ele.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio e se observando.

-Sua febre baixou – disse tocando a testa do loiro – Sente-se melhor?

-Sim e ao mesmo tempo não. – falou decidido

-Por quê? – os olhos do ruivo percorreram toda a face de Deidara, mas repousaram sobre seus olhos azuis.

-Porque meu melhor amigo está me tratando mal desde que nos beijamos! – sentou sobre suas pernas sem tirar os olhos de Sasori

-...! – Sasori se surpreendera com o que o loiro falava.

-E eu nem sei por que... – abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão, fechando os punhos sobre seus joelhos. – Por favor, Danna, me diga por que ele me trata assim! – aproximou seu rosto do de Sasori e os narizes se tocaram.

Sasori sentia a respiração de Deidara em sua boca. Suas narinas inalavam o doce aroma do Iwa e sua pele sentia o calor do loiro.

Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida para logo depois acelerar. Para Sasori, Deidara estava provocando-o.

-Pare... Com isso... Iwa! – sentiu seus lábios próximos. Próximos demais para ele, mas não pode afastá-lo. Não queria.

-Não... Você não me respondeu – aproximara seus lábios dos do ruivo e quando falava eles se tocavam sutilmente, provocando o amigo que nem se mexia.

O ruivo sente que Deidara havia posto a mão atrás de suas madeixas enquanto a outra segurava sua mão.

O loiro suga levemente o lábio inferior de Sasori, que com muito custo volta a si e empurra-o.

-Pare com isso Iwa! – ele se levanta da cadeira e fica fitando com raiva o loiro, que se levanta também.

-Você... – começa a falar desviando o olhar -... Por que fez aquilo?

-Não sei! Agora me solte! – falou ao ver que o loiro segurava gentilmente sua mão esquerda.

Deidara o solta.

-Você... Me odeia Danna? – falou apertando os pulsos ao lado do quadril.

-C-como? – entendera o que o loiro queria saber, mas não acreditava – Mas o que pensa que...

-Então por quê? Eu achei que fossemos amigos! – fitou os raios de sol que começavam a surgir naquele fim de tarde pela janela, ofuscando-se nas roupas de ambos.

Sasori nada diz, apenas vira as costas e vai embora.

-Danna! – sussurrou a si próprio, temendo ver o ruivo com mais raiva do que estava. – E-eu... –

Não falou, apenas observou Sasori deixar a cozinha.

-Hn? O que está acontecendo Deidei?! – perguntou Itachi sorrindo.

-Não é nada! – falou sem encarar o moreno.

-"Aquela marionete!" Você está melhor? – se aproximou do loiro.

-Estou sim, minha febre baixou e eu não me sinto tão indisposto. – sentiu o olhar do moreno sobre si e sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha.

-Que bom que sente-se melhor... – puxou Deidara para si, colando seus corpos - Estava preocupado...

-A-ah! O-obrigado por se preocupar... – sorriu timidamente, sentindo o hálito quente do Uchiha em sua face.

-Hn... Você sabe que se precisar eu estou aqui, certo? – sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Deidara e lhe mordeu o lóbulo.

-S-sim, eu sei... – "cravou" suas unhas na camisa de Itachi, enquanto corava levemente. – Obrigado novamente...

Itachi aperta Deidara em seu corpo, colando-os mais e lhe mordisca o lábio inferior.

Deidara empurra o amigo, pasmo.

-O-o que é isso Itachi? – grita, mas logo após descansa sua mão direita sobre a boca, tanto para evitar continuar gritando quanto que não quisesse que o outro visse seu estado. – Está batendo bem da cabeça? – recuperou a postura rapidamente, franzindo a testa e esperando alguma reação do moreno.

-Hn... Não e... – olhou cada movimento do loiro, analisou tudo e sorriu –... Você fica lindo corado!

-I-Itachi, você está muito estranho! – deu as costas para o amigo e começou a caminhar, a fim de sair do aposento.

-Não... Eu só _gosto_ de você... E muito... – ele tinha vontade de segurar Deidara e lhe roubar um beijo, mas nunca faria isso.

Deidara congelou ao ouvir isso do amigo.

Sentiu que aquele "gostar" tinha um tom de diferença. Percebeu pelo modo com que lhe era falado.

Seu coração bateu forte, mas não pelas palavras, mas pelo susto que levara.

-Você está bem, Iwa? – perguntou assustando-se ao vê-lo paralisado no meio da cozinha. – Desculpe se eu lhe falei algo que não devia...

-N-não... Não precisa se desculpar Itachi... – sorriu sobre o ombro esquerdo e voltou a caminhar, mas mais rapidamente.

O Uchiha esperou o loiro sair do aposento e foi beber água, motivo pelo qual havia ido até lá.

-"Não marionete, você não vai me vencer!" – um sorriso brotou-lhe nos lábios molhados pela água. Ouviu passos e olhou discretamente para o lugar de onde surgira.

-Oi... – falou um "garoto" com a face escondida por um tipo, de máscara, muito estranha para dizer a verdade.

-Hn... – Itachi passou reto diante Tobi, que nada fez.

Mas antes de sair da cozinha, Itachi parou na porta.

-Por que usa esta máscara? – falou em um sussurro, completamente impossível de ser ouvido.

-Hn? Disse alguma coisa? – falou calmo enquanto fazia um sanduíche.

-Não, não falei – engrossou a voz e saiu do lugar. – "Cara estúpido!"

Passaram-se minutos... Horas... Dias... Meses

Nada de Sasori ou Deidara falarem um com o outro ou pelo menos se encararem.

A maioria tinha notado o clima pesado entre os dois.

-Gah! Vocês vão ficar assim até quando? Isso cansa! – gritou Hidan batendo a mão na mesa – Olha só suas bixas inúteis, caso vocês não tenham notado o clima fica ruim para todos! Vocês nem se falam e nós temos que agüentar esta crise feminina entre os dois?

-Hidan, acalme-se! – falou Kisame segurando o colega, para que o mesmo não saísse batendo no Iwa e no Suna.

-Cala a boca seu idiota... – falou Sasori com um tom de 'não estou nem aí para você' e continuou lendo seu livro. -... Se não eu mesmo lhe calo.

-Há! Não me faça rir seu ruivo! Faz mais de um mês que vocês não se falam.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

Deidara se levanta.

-Vai aonde? – perguntou Sasori por puro impulso. – Não que eu me importe... – resolveu dizer ao perceber que estava muito curioso.

-E o que lhe importa? Vai mudar algo na sua vida? – falou em tom triste, mas tentava omitir isso olhando com 'raiva' ao ruivo.

-É... Realmente não vai... – falou em um tom para que só o loiro pudesse ouvi-lo – "Mas eu queria saber!"

Viram Deidara deixar a sede da Akatsuki.

O loiro sai caminhando pelo dia nublado.

Com a chegada do inverno, era muito raro eles verem o sol por muito tempo. Ele sentia frio, mas o que sentia fisicamente não era nada se comparado ao que ele sentia internamente.

-Parece que... Perdi meu melhor amigo... – repetiu isso varias vezes a si mesmo.

Chegou até uma grade árvore e sentou sob ela, sentindo o vento cortante em sua pele quente.

-Eu sou tão... idiota... – fechou os olhos lentamente.

Queria morrer. Ele simplesmente queria morrer.

Dois meses, esse era o tempo que Sasori o beijara. No dia seguinte fecharia três meses e nada do ruivo falar com ele.

Pegou uma kunai e a fitou por alguns momentos.

-Se eu fizer rápido... Quem sabe eu não sinta dor? – certificou-se de que a kunai tinha fio, passado-a pelo pulso esquerdo. – Arg! – viu seu sangue escorrer pelo braço e caindo sobre a grama, tingindo-a de vermelho.

Devia estancá-lo, mas não queria.

Sorriu ao começar a perceber sua vista embaçada.

Desmaiou...

Passou algumas horas e ele despertou.

Olhou para todos os lados, estranhando a rapidez com que sua visão voltava, deixando-o tonto.

Percebeu que estava em seu quarto.

-M-mas como? – percebeu Sasori sentado perto da janela, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Ele parecia estar dormindo.

O loiro se levantou de sua cama e foi até o ruivo.

-Acordou? Finalmente! – falou sem abrir os olhos.

-Foi você quem me trouxe? – engrossou a voz, olhando para a lua cheia.

-Sim... – abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando sem querer as calças do Iwa. – "Isso é...?"

-Seu... Seu idiota! Eu não pedi! – fitou o curativo um pouco avermelhado pelo sangue que escorria há algum tempo atrás. – por que não me deixou lá para morrer? – socou o ruivo na cara, fazendo com que o mesmo batesse de leve a cabeça na parede ao seu lado.

O ruivo levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até o loiro.

-E por que você acha que eu o deixaria morrer? – sussurrou rouco no ouvido direito do Iwa, sentindo que o loiro estremecera.

-D-Danna? – Deidara sentiu a mão do ruivo em suas costas, deslizando até sua cintura, puxando-o para si.

Viu um brilho diferente no olhar do amigo. Era estranho, mas era belo. Belíssimo!

-E-eu... – tentou falar, mas não conseguia. – E-eu não quero que... Você repita o que fez hoje! – fitou a janela e fechou os dedos na cintura do loiro.

O loiro se afastou e sentou na cama.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio.

-E-eu... Eu quero morrer! Me deixe morrer! – arrancou o curativo e o jogou longe.

-Por que quer morrer? É culpa minha, não? – falou calmo, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

Deidara congelou. Viu que o ruivo pegara sua mão e a botara na cintura dele.

Sasori empurrou delicadamente Deidara, fazendo com que o mesmo deitasse na cama, ainda segurando a cintura do ruivo.

-Me... Perdoe Deidara... – encostou sua testa na do loiro e sentiu a respiração do mesmo descompassada.

-Sasori... – sussurrou fitando os olhos avermelhados do ruivo, sentindo que ele lhe analisava delicadamente.

-E-eu... – respirou fundo antes de falar – E-eu...

-Você...?

Sasori fechou os olhos bruscamente, corando.

-E-eu... Eu te amo!

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**BFC:**

**Continua tá?**

**Agradeço as minhas amigas Kitsune, Aquarius no Kitsune, Giza, FeH e Lalah que me ajudarm na fic!**

**Não a postei inteira tambám por culpa delas n//n**

**Gostando ou não, manda reviews? n.n**


	2. Lírios sob o luar

**BIC:**

**Bem, coisas que devo avisar neste capitulo:**

**Existem alguns palavrões, mas eu juro que eu tirei a maioria, se ficou muitos, desculpe n.n**

**O lemon ainda não é neste capitulo, mas evidentemente será no proximo. n//n**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lírios sob o luar:**_

-E-eu... Eu te amo!

Deidara sentiu o coração parar.

Não conseguia formar nenhuma silaba, apenas viu o ruivo se afastar, sentando no chão, sob a janela. A luz do luar era a única que iluminava o quarto escuro, deixando ambos os garotos com um quê de mistério e sedução.

O loiro continuou paralisado. Mal respirava.

-Desculpe... – falou ainda fitando o piso gelado sob ele – Se quer tanto morrer... Não sou nada para impedi-lo...

As palavras roucas de Sasori chegaram ao ouvido de Deidara. Ele sentiu a tamanha tristeza que era tentada inutilmente ser omitida nelas. Queria formular alguma palavra. Uma simples palavra poderia mudar todo o clima entre eles.

Mas... Não conseguia.

Levantou-se calmamente e fitou o entristecido ruivo.

-Danna... – caminhou até o ruivo, sentando ao seu lado – O que você quis dizer com aquilo? – acariciou de leve a face de Sasori, que apreciava o ato.

-Eu... Te amo Deidara... – segurou a mão do loiro e a beijou timidamente.

-M-mas então... Por que passou três meses me tratando mal? – se irritou afastando-se do outro, que fica imóvel.

-E-eu... – tentou falar, mas o olhar de Deidara o congelou.

-Seu... Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o que você é! Você passou três meses me olhando mal e me tratando da mesma forma. Agora vem e diz que me ama? Não, eu não vou cair em seu joguinho Sasori! E-eu... Eu quero que você saia da minha vida!

-Se acha que estou jogando... – se levantou calmamente e saiu do quarto do loiro.

Caminhou pelo extenso corredor.

-Você... Venceu! – falou à Itachi, quando passara pelo moreno.

-Hehe, você o trata mal Sasori, não o ama de verdade! – sorriu ao ver que finalmente conquistaria Deidara.

-Talvez você tenha razão... Mas só talvez... – continuou a caminhar, indo até seu quarto e se trancando no mesmo.

Encostou-se na porta e deslizou até o chão.

Seu coração parecia ter sido retalhado. A dor que sentia era tão grande que ele preferiria morrer a senti-la. Sentiu a face molhada.

-Não acredito... Nem quando matei meus pais eu chorei... – soluçava muito – Deidei... – limpou as lagrimas e adormeceu no chão mesmo, pois sentia que o piso frio o acalmava.

No quarto de Deidara, Itachi lhe bate a porta.

-Deidei? Eu posso entrar? – falou ainda do lado de fora do quarto.

-Claro Itachi!

O moreno sorriu e entrou no quarto do loiro, fechando a porta.

Caminhou até Deidara e o abraçou.

-Itachi? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou ao perceber o jeito com que era abraçado: protegido.

-Não. Mas percebo que está triste. Isso é inaceitável para mim! – sorriu ao perceber que o loiro tremera. – É frio? – sussurrou ao Iwa.

-N-não... Eu estou bem – ele se afasta do moreno, sentando em sua cama – Sente-se! – sorriu delicadamente.

Itachi fez o que lhe era sugerido, sentando-se ao lado de Deidara.

-Pronto, mas por que esta cara triste? – perguntou acariciando a face do loiro.

-É o Sasori... Nós brigamos e...

-Hn. Sasori está estranho com você? – viu que um certo rubor tingira a face pálida do Iwa. – Deidara, o que aquela marionete lhe disse?

O rubor tomou mais força nas bochechas pálidas de Deidara, que abaixa a cabeça, fitando o lençol laranja.

-Nada de importante. Ele só falou bobagens...

-"Então eu ganhei mesmo marionete!" Hn. E o que ele lhe disse lhe magoou. Certo?

-... – o Iwa sabia que o que o Suna lhe dissera causara um grande aperto no coração. Mas a sensação havia sido diferente se comparada ao que sentiu ao ouvi-las, mesmo que de forma diferente, da boca do Konoha. – Não. Você sabe que eu não me magôo com coisas estúpidas! – sorriu falsamente ao moreno.

-Hn. Então se está mesmo bem, eu vou dormir. Boa noite Deidei! – sorriu e deu um beijo bem próximo a boca do loiro.

-B-boa noite. "Certo, eu acho que está acontecendo algo de errado na Akatsuki! O Sasori me beijou e agora é o Itachi!" – deitou em sua cama e fitou o teto escuro por algum tempo.

A imagem do ruivo sobre si, dizendo as palavras 'eu te amo' passaram rapidamente pela cabeça do loiro, que a sacudiu para que a esquecesse. Mas não conseguiu. Sasori falara com tanto carinho as palavras...

Mas então, por que o tratara tão mal durante três longos meses? Isso não fazia sentido a Deidara.

Fitou o corte que havia feito em seu pulso. Poderia estar morto agora. O que fora fazer? Não queria morrer, mas o que estava sentindo era tão forte...

-"Não Deidara! O que você fez não tem explicação!" – fechou o punho e se levantou. – "Que fome... Não como nada desde que eu saí de manhã!"

Foi até a cozinha, já era tarde da madrugada. Pegou um copo de suco e comeu alguns biscoitos.

Guardou tudo e foi para o banheiro.

-"Talvez se Sasori não tivesse me seguido... Não! Ele só me seguiu para... Por que ele me seguiu?" – perguntava-se. – "Não vai fazer diferença..."

Abriu o armário do banheiro, que ficava ao lado esquerdo da pia, e pegou sua escova de dente.

O banheiro tinha um leve tom de amarelo, não era muito grande, mas era arrumado. Todos os utensílios (lavatório, etc.) eram de cor branca, com alguns detalhes em azul anil.

-"Que frio! Esqueci a porcaria das meias!" – olhou para seus pés, que estavam um pouco roxos. – Tobi? O que faz aqui? – se assustou ao ver Tobi na porta do banheiro – Que susto!

-Estou sem sono... – falou baixo, para não acordar o resto dos colegas, principalmente Hidan, pois já havia brigado com o mesmo horas antes pelo fato de ter feito uma brincadeira que o outro não gostara nada. -... E você?

-Estava com fome... – limpou a espuma que a pasta de dente formara em sua boca – Quer conversar? – perguntou após algum tempo em que ficaram em silencio.

Tobi balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim e ambos foram para a sala.

O aposento era bem espaçoso e confortável. Seus móveis se dividiam em cores vermelhas e marrons, o que fazia com que a sala ficasse a cara de todos.

Sentaram-se cada um em uma poltrona, ficando um à frente do outro.

Ficaram mais algum tempo em silencio, até que o mesmo foi quebrado com a voz do garoto de mascara laranja.

-Deidara, você conhece muito bem todos, não?

-Sim. Mas por que a pergunta? – apoiou a cabeça na mão direita, que estava fechada.

-Por nada. Curiosidade... – coçou a cabeça, parecendo desconfortável.

-Então é curioso. Un! – sorriu zombeteiro.

-Bem... – pensou um tempo no que iria falar -... Me disseram que você e o Itachi são os que mais fazem sucesso entre as mulheres... – falava um pouco inseguro.

-Falaram, é? Magina! Nem é pra tanto! – falou cínico.

Tobi estava agradecendo a Deus por usar máscara, pois estava completamente sem graça.

Deidara põem o pé esquerdo sobre a poltrona, repousando o cotovelo no joelho.

-Mas por que tocou no assunto? Quer que eu lhe arranje uma mulher?

-Não... É que eu não acredito que você consiga mulheres...

-COMO ASSIM? – gritou em um sussurro. Até ele sabia que se acordasse um colega ele iria se dar mal.

Tobi pega uma almofada e põem em frente a sua face, temendo receber um belo surro so loiro.

-N-nada não! – se escondeu atrás da almofada.

-Hunf! Seu medroso! – fechou os punhos com força, tentando reprimi-la.

-Mas, Tobi é um bom garoto!

-Grr! Você é gay, não? Só pode ser! – abriu os braços, mostrando sua indignação, e os levantou.

-N-não! Eu faço muito sucesso entre as mulheres! – botou a mão sobre a mascara, ajeitando-a.

-Aham, sei... – duvidou.

-Está duvidando de mim?

-Sim. Você é um idiota completo, só fala asneiras e usa esta mascara ridícula! Como as conquista? Abanando o rabinho? – zombou do outro, fazendo-o ficar sem argumentos – Hunf! É tão imprestável que nem para se divertir você presta. Tenho pena de você! – se virou e se retirou da sala, deixando Tobi sem palavras.

Deidara subiu lentamente as escadas, chegando ao extenso e escuro corredor.

-"Que merda! Por que logo o meu quarto tem que ficar no fim do corredor?"

Forçou um pouco mais a vista, quase fechando completamente os olhos, para enxergar melhor. Não gostava nada de caminhar naquele escuro corredor. Não que tivesse medo, mas odiava não ter idéia do que via ou deixava de ver.

Tombou em três ou quatro objetos, fazendo um grande esforço para não quebra-los ou acordar alguém, resultando em alguns murros caso os fizera.

Parou em frente ao quarto de Sasori. Lembrou das palavras que foram trocadas entre eles. Algumas de puro carinho, mas outras de puro ódio. Não acreditara que dissera tudo aquilo para o Suna, pois esse era seu melhora amigo.

-"Que amigo que eu sou..." – aproximou a mão da maçaneta, mas parou – "Ele nunca irá lhe perdoar, Iwa estúpido." – abaixou o olhar e tentou fitar o corte que fizera no pulso, mas o mesmo era omitido pela escuridão do local onde se encontrava. Mesmo assim, passou a mão sobre ele, sentindo dor com o contato da mão fria na pele ferida.

Voltou a caminhar, indo em passos lentos para seu quarto. Trancou a porta e foi em direção à janela, fitando a bela lua cheia que iluminava a noite fria de inverno. Deidara sorri de leve; sentiu que a visão que lhe era fornecida pela noite lhe acalmava de certa forma.

Após mais alguns minutos de apreciação a lua, o loiro vestiu o pijama e se acomodou sob as cobertas frias, o que o fez estremecer nos primeiros momentos de contato.

Adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Deidara acordou tarde, com fortes batidas em sua porta.

-Deidara! Acorda seu vagabundo! Tá pensando que isso aqui é a casa da sogra?

Deidara não abre os olhos, mas senta-se lentamente na cama. Ao por os pés no piso frio, ele abre os olhos rapidamente.

-"Que piso frio!" – pensou e olhou para a porta - O que você quer Hidan? – gritou.

-Seu loiro desgraçado! Abra a porta!

Deidara acha melhor fazer o que lhe pedem. Bem, o que lhe obrigam.

Hidan levanta Deidara pela gola do pijama, logo quando este lhe abra a porta.

-Foi você não? – seu olhar era assustador, mas não intimidava o loiro.

-Eu o que? – perguntou calmo, mesmo tentando alcançar o chão com os pés.

-Foi você que comeu meus biscoitinhos não? – ele parecia triste ao falar de seus biscoitos – Meus preciosos biscoitinhos!

-Bem, eu os comi, mas não sabia que eram seus. Eu compro mais, agora me largue!

Hidan o larga bruscamente, fazendo-o cair no chão.

-Tá. Mas eu gosto dos de baunilha com chocolate! – falou... Encabulado? – Não conte o meu vicio por biscoitinhos! Se não o Alberto já era! – olhou para Deidara, que ria.

-Certo! – sorriu e se levantou. – Vamos descer, o pessoal deve estar estranhando seus gritos de mulherzinha. Vão achar que eu estou fazendo algo 'a mais' com você. – sorriu malicioso.

-Cala a boca Iwa! Você sabe! – desviou o olhar e começou a andar.

-Não diga que vocês...

-Fala baixo Deidara! – tampou a boca do amigo – É... Eu e o Kakuzo...

-Serio? Que bom! – botou a mão esquerda no ombro de Hidan – Mas não sei como você pode amá-lo! Ele é tão... Sem coração.

-Mas ele tem cinco! – falou inocente.

-Não seu burro! Estou falando de sentimentos! Coração todos tem, mas sentimentos contidos neles nem todos! – voltou a caminhar, sendo seguido por Hidan.

-Ele possui sentimentos... – falou baixinho, mas Deidara escutou e sorriu.

-"Que bom Hidan. Se o ama mesmo..." Bom dia pessoal!

-Dia...! – falaram em coro.

Deidara nota que Sasori e Tobi não estão na sala.

-Deidara, bom dia! – Itachi diz com o melhor de seus sorrisos aproximando-se do Iwa.

-Bom dia Itachi! "Certo, ele bebeu sakê! Ele nunca acorda de bom humor" – sorriu amarelo.

-Você quer sair comigo hoje à tarde? Eu gostaria muito que você fosse...

-Ah... Claro... "Certo, Itachi é gay e está dando em cima de mim?"

-Que bom que aceitou meu convite! – no mesmo instante Sasori e Tobi chegam ao aposento – Me encontre no riacho hoje à tarde – fitou Sasori com cara de 'eu venci', deixando o ruivo vermelho de raiva. Ou seriam ciúmes?

Sasori se afastou, fechando com força os punhos, fazendo com que as unhas machucassem a pela.

-"Que raiva daquele idiota! Filho da mãe!" – pensou enquanto se sentava na sua poltrona favorita, que dava para a janela.

-Sasori... Acalme-se. – disse Tobi pondo a mão no ombro do ruivo, que dá um singelo sorriso. – Você não vai ganhar nada ficando assim.

-Tem certeza.

-Vamos caminhar, vai fazer bem para você.

-Sim, vamos.

Deidara tenta ouvir a conversa entre os dois, mas Itachi não permitia, devido sua voz próxima ao loiro. O Iwa vê que Tobi e Sasori saem da sede da Akatsuki.

Estava um dia ensolarado, fazendo com que a temperatura não fosse tão baixa.

-Está me ouvindo, Deidei? – chamou Itachi após não obter resposta do loiro.

-Hn? Sim, estou Itachi! – sorriu desconfortável com a proximidade do moreno de si.

-Estava olhando para fora... – olhou pela janela e viu Tobi e Sasori se afastarem e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes – Ah... Estava olhando para eles.

-Não! Nem percebi que eles estavam lá! – afastou-se leve e lentamente do moreno – Vamos comer, estou com fome... – caminhou até os amigos que estavam comendo e sentou-se entre Kisame e Hidan, que estava à frente de Kakuzo, mas não o encarava.

Comeram em silencio.

Deidara e Hidan foram os primeiros a terminarem e se retiraram da mesa, indo até o quarto do 'imortal' para conversarem.

-Deidara... Ele está tão estranho comigo... – falou jogando-se na cama.

-Eu notei. Mas eu lhe disse que ele era estranho... – sentou ao lado do amigo, que segurava fortemente o choro.

-Ele tinha sido tão carinhoso comigo! Agora nem olha mais para mim... Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo com ele se soubesse que ele nunca mais olharia para a minha cara! – não conteve as grossas lagrimas que escorreram por sua face, sumindo no travesseiro.

-Hidan... Acalme-se! Eu sei que isso dói, mas...

-Não Deidara! Você não sabe como é amar alguém do mesmo sexo! – levantou-se, ficando sentado na cama. – Você nunca passou por isso! – completou

-Engano seu Hidan... – limpou as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer pela face do amigo – Itachi e Sasori.

-Você gosta dos dois? – perguntou surpreso.

-Não estou dizendo isso! Estou dizendo que ambos... Ah! Você me entendeu.

-Você fez aquilo com os dois? – Hidan não entendia nada do que o loiro lhe falava, fazendo com que ele pensasse coisas erradas.

-Não seu burro! – deu um leve cascudo no colega, que já cessara suas lágrimas – Estou dizendo que eles se declararam para mim... – sentiu a face queimando, ao lembrar das palavras que lhe foram dirigidas.

-Ah! Também, não explica direito! – sorriu ao ver a face enrubescida do outro – Você corado é hilário! – começou a rir, fazendo a cor avermelhada de Deidara passar de um tom de timidez a um tom de raiva.

-Sério Hidan, cale-se! – fechou com força os punhos.

-Certo, certo... Mas você gosta de quem? Itachi ou Sasori? – Deidara fica mais desconfortável do que antes – Você vai sair hoje com o Itachi, não? Acho que você gosta mesmo do Uchiha.

-Para falar a verdade, eu só vou ao encontro com ele por que ele é muito amigo meu... E não é _esse _tipo de encontro! É um encontro entre amigos! – completou ao ver o sorriso malicioso que se formara nos lábios de Hidan.

-Aham, sei. Tá na cara que o Itachi gosta de você! Aproveita!

-Hidan, eu gosto de mulheres! Não sou do seu time! – cruzou os braços.

-Era o que eu dizia há um ano... – cruzou os braços, mas sorria. – Então, se você não gosta do Itachi, só pode gostar do Sasori mesmo.

-N-não! Não tem nada a ver! – tentou desconversar, enquanto um enorme rubor voltava à sua face pálida.

-Hahaha! Você está gamadinho no Suna! Que coisa! O mulherengo Deidara está apaixonado pela marionete falante! – falou em um tom meigo, porém debochado.

-Você só pode ser o passivo, não? – percebeu que o amigo ficara com a face rubra – Ahá! Eu sabia! – levantou-se.

-Deidara, por favor não comente nada com ninguém! Se descobrirem, daí sim que o Kakuzo não vai olhar para a minha cara... – segurou o pulso do loiro, que virou-se para ele.

-E por que eu contaria? – sorriu e saiu.

-Obrigado... – nunca pensara que podia confiar em Deidara, mas estava feliz com a amizade entre os dois. Ambos se ajudavam e um era o confidente do outro. Deitou-se e decidiu que dormiria, pois havia passado a noite em claro, devido ao fato de ter 'dormido' com Kakuzo.

Deidara voltou ao seu quarto, separou as roupas e foi tomar banho.

Ligou a agua no mais quente que conseguiu, pois estava tremendo de frio. Entrou sob a agua que caia e sentiu um grande choque de temperatura, mas se acostumou rápido com a mudança de temperatura. Lembrou do que Hidan havia lhe falado. Sim, gostava de Itachi, mas apenas como amigo. Nunca poderia corresponder os sentimentos do outro no mesmo nível. Mas e quanto a Sasori? O que sentia pelo ruivo? Sabia que sempre que via o amigo seu coração acelerava, sentia que o rubor surgia em sua face, ainda mais depois do beijo. Mas... Estaria amando Sasori? Não. Ele não podia amar Sasori! O que pensariam dele? E se acontecesse o mesmo que está acontecendo com Hidan e Kakuzo, já que o último nem encara aquele que mais o ama?

-"Não, não e não! Você não ama o Suna!" – encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, sentando e sentindo o jato de agua quente que caia em seu pescoço, relaxando-o.

Começou a fazer círculos imaginários no chão, mas percebera que estava há muito tempo no banho, então desligou o chuveiro. Sentiu uma corrente fria passar por ele, mesmo não havendo janelas no banheiro, então estremeceu. Secou-se rapidamente e vestiu-se da mesma forma para que não perdesse o calor do corpo, pois não queria adoecer novamente. Nunca se sabe quando voltariam a lutar contra os ninjas insignificantes de Konoha, principalmente o garoto que possuía o demônio de nove caldas (Kyuubi no Youko): Uzumaki Naruto.

Abriu lentamente a porta, mas não conseguiu evitar tombar com alguém logo ao virar à esquerda.

-Não olha por onde anda? – perguntou com os olhos fechados, pois havia batido com a cabeça na parede, devida a queda.

-Desculpe Deidara, realmente eu não te vi... – ofereceu ajuda para o loiro se levantar e este aceitou.

Ficaram parados, ainda de mãos dadas.

Sasori não demonstrava nenhuma mudança de comportamento, mas Deidara mostrava-se desconfortável.

-Vai sair com o Itachi? – falou em seu tom de sempre, tirando Deidara do transe em que estava.

-Ah... Vou sim. – disse um pouco tímido.

Sasori prensa Deidara calmamente na parede, pondo as mãos do loiro em sua cintura e pondo as próprias uma ao lado do quadril do Iwa. Deidara fica surpreso com o gesto do Suna, mas não fala nada, apenas sente seus lábios sendo tomados novamente. Sentiu novamente o gosto e o calor do ruivo. Sentia tanta falta disso. Ansiava por esse beijo há três longos meses. Entreabriu os lábios e aprofundou o beijo, passando a corresponder na mesma hora. Separaram-se apenas por falta de ar.

-Diga ao Itachi que eu não perdi e que eu não desisti. E que nunca o farei! – sussurrou roucamente no ouvido do Iwa.

-C-como assim? – perguntou confuso.

-Apenas diga... – afastou-se do loiro e seguiu até seu quarto.

Deidara fica mais confuso do que antes, mas se apressa para se encontrar com o Konoha, que já estava no riacho.

-Oi Deidei! Achei que não apareceria mais! – sorriu ao loiro que se aproximava correndo.

-Desculpe, demorei no banho... – falou ainda sem muito ar nos pulmões.

-Hn... Estou vendo como o banho foi bom... – aproximou-se de Deidara e inalou o doce aroma do loiro, puxando-o pela cintura.

-Er... Itachi, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – corou ao ser aproximado pelo moreno.

-Pode!

-Er... Por que você anda tão... Intimo de mim? – afastou-se dos braços do Uchiha, que ainda sorria.

-Por que eu gosto muito de você...

-Itachi... Temos que conversar... – ele se senta e fica olhando o riacho. Itachi senta ao seu lado, observando o riacho também – E-eu... Eu gosto de você, mas não do jeito que você está demonstrando gostar de mim...

-Não me importo... Eu espero o tempo que for necessário... – segurou a mão de Deidara.

-Er... – ele se afasta um pouco do moreno – Sasori lhe mandou um recado: 'Diga ao Itachi que eu não perdi e que eu não desisti. E que nunca o farei!'.

-Hn. Então ele não irá mesmo desistir de você... – falou deitando na grama e fechando os olhos.

-Como?! – Deidara se surpreendera com o que o moreno acabara de falar – O que quer dizer Itachi?

-Isso lhe importa tanto? – abriu um dos olhos, passando a encarar o loiro – Me diga Deidara, você o ama?

-C-como assim? – tentou disfarçar o estado em que se encontrava, mas tudo ficou muito evidente ao dono do sharingan.

Itachi volta a sentar-se e encara os lindos olhos azuis do loiro.

-Você o ama. – sorriu a Deidara – Posso ver em seus olhos o quanto o ama.

-M-mas... – tentou falar, mas Itachi põem seu indicador sobre os lábios de Deidara.

-Não tente me convencer do contrário. Mais evidente do que já está só se você sair gritando 'eu amo o Sasori' pelos quatro cantos do mundo! – desfez o sorriso, mas ainda continuava com um olhar carinhoso, amigo e acolhedor – E tem mais... Eu sinto o cheiro dele em você. Pelo visto ele lhe beijou... Estou errado?

-Eu odeio quando você acerta tudo! – falou em um tom de brincadeira e logo após sorriu.

-É muito difícil eu errar, você me conhece. – acariciou a face de Deidara e completou – Estou ao seu lado! Gosto muito de você, então não me importo com quem você fique, se está feliz eu também fico feliz!

-Obrigado Itachi... Mas Sasori tem andado muito com o Tobi... Não gosto de vê-los juntos... – abaixou os olhos, fitando as formigas trabalhando em conjunto, todas levando um pedaço de folha para o formigueiro. Todos tem uma missão no formigueiro e... Por que estava filosofando sobre as formigas?

-Isso é ciúmes Deidara, mas eu não creio que eles sejam algo a mais do que simples amigos.

-É... Mas nunca se sabe...

-Por que não fala com o Sasori então? – observou que Deidara sorrira. – Assim você esclarece todas as suas duvidas!

-Certo! Obrigado Itachi! Você é um ótimo amigo! – abraçou Itachi e saiu correndo.

-Seja... Feliz Deidara... – sorriu ao ver que o amigo seria feliz... Mesmo que não fosse com ele.

Deidara correu até o campo de lírios, sabia que aquele era o lugar preferido do ruivo e tinha certeza de que o encontraria lá.

Viu de longe que o ruivo estava lá... Com Tobi. Ambos pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Sasori e Tobi riam muito, Tobi acariciou levemente a face de Sasori. Deidara ficara imóvel ao ver a cena, até que o ruivo notou a presença do loiro, que saiu correndo.

-Deidara! – o Suna gritou – O que você quer? Desculpe Tobi... – Sasori sai atrás de Deidara.

Deidara não responde, só continua correndo. Sasori alcança Deidara, fazendo com que os dois caiam.

-Por que correu? – perguntou enquanto prensava o loiro no chão, imobilizando-o.

-E-eu não queria atrapalhar o casalzinho!

-Casalzinho? Que casalzinho? Está falando de mim e Tobi? – aproximou seu rosto do de Deidara, que empurra Sasori e volta a correr – Certo, ele está bebendo sakê demais! – levantou-se e limpou a roupa, indo e direção a sede da Akatsuki, Tobi com certeza ainda ficaria no campo, pensando no que haviam conversado.

Anoiteceu.

Deidara não havia saído de seu quarto desde que chegara.

Após mais algumas horas, às duas da manhã, Sasori resolve conversar com Deidara. Ele bate levemente a porta do loiro, que a abre.

-O que quer? – perguntou triste.

-Saber por que está triste... – entrou no quarto do outro, quando este lhe permitiu passagem. – Eu sou o culpado... Novamente? – se encostou na parede, observando o loiro sentar-se na cama.

-... – não respondeu, apenas fitou suas esculturas.

-Deidara... Não vai me responder?

-Precisa tanto assim? – ouviu os passos do ruivo aproximando-se de si.

-Sim. Sabe como eu fico quando não obtenho respostas do que eu quero... – fez com que o loiro o encarasse.

Deidara corou com a proximidade do ruivo, sentindo o hálito quente do mesmo em sua face. Queria tanto ser tomado por aqueles lábios novamente. Sentiu uma leve carícia em sua face e sentiu o calor do ruivo mais próximo de si.

-Não vai me dizer, Deidara? – sussurrou no ouvido do Iwa.

-Você e Tobi... Não quis interromper... – fechou os olhos, inalando o aroma do Suna.

-Interromper? Mas o que? – afastou-se de Deidara para que pudesse fita-lo nos olhos.

-O namoro de ambos... – sentiu que o braço de Sasori passara de raspão por sua face, o que o assustou.

-O que quer dizer com isso Deidara? – como havia socado a parede atrás da cama, ficara um pouco mais sobre o Iwa, que corava mais.

-Vocês não estão namorando? – perguntou para o Suna sobre si.

-Deidara! Você acha mesmo isso? – saiu de cima de Deidara – Eu e Tobi somos amigos.

-...

-E olha quem fala! Você e Itachi tiveram um encontro e eu é que sou ignorado! Cresça Deidara! – botou a mão na maçaneta, pronta para abri-la.

-Não! Sasori... É que eu... – correu até o ruivo e segurou sua mão direita, já que a esquerda estava na maçaneta. – Não queria lhe ofender...

-Deidara, já lhe disse para crescer! Eu é que deveria estar ignorando você... – abaixou a maçaneta, mas Deidara põem a mão sobre a sua e a puxa, repousando-a na cintura.

-Desculpe. Eu tenho mesmo que crescer... Você me ensina a crescer? – falou triste, mas queria tanto ouvir o Suna lhe falando coisas agradáveis novamente.

Sasori vira-se para Deidara.

-Por que acha que eu devo fazer isso? – falou friamente enquanto trancava a porta.

-V-você é o que mais quer que eu cresça... – recuou alguns passos ao ver que Sasori ia em sua direção.

Deidara acaba por tropeçar em uma de suas esculturas espalhadas pelo chão, fazendo cair e quase bater com a cabeça na parede. Observou Sasori aproximar-se cada vez mais de si, ajoelhando-se e encurralando-o na parede.

-Sim, definitivamente eu sou o que mais quer que você cresça... Mas foi exatamente este seu jeito infantil que me fez perceber o quanto eu quero você... Do jeito que você é... – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

-Ah! Você gosta mesmo de me provocar, não? – puxou Sasori pela cintura, colando seus corpos.

-E tem coisa mais agradável? – mordiscou o lóbulo do Iwa, que sente um arrepio por toda sua espinha.

-Sim... – sem delongas, Deidara beija lentamente Sasori.

O gosto. Ambos se perdiam, um no gosto do outro. O jeito com que brincavam com a língua do outro era, de certa forma, apaixonada e, por que não dizer, sensual.

Sasori separou-se de Deidara, que reclamou pela falta do calor. O ruivo sorriu e levantou o Iwa, deitando-o na cama.

-Sasori... O que...? – surpreendeu-se novamente com os atos do ruivo.

-Calma... Eu juro que eu não mordo... – deitou-se sobre Deidara, beijando-o novamente – Mas eu nunca faria algo que não quisesse... – sorriu docemente ao Iwa.

-E-eu... Eu te amo... Isso é o que eu mais quero...

Sasori sorriu perante a permissão do loiro e voltou a beijá-lo, descendo seus beijos até o pescoço de Deidara, começando a arrancar pequenos gemidos do mesmo, pois tinha seu corpo acariciado delicada e sensualmente pelo ruivo.

**_CONTINUA _**

* * *

**BFC:**

**Lemon próximo capitulo!**

**Agora, às reviews!**

**_REVIEW NO JUTSU!_**

_xX KiTSunE Xx_

**Sasori:** Você foi a culpada por esta idiota fazer uma fic minha com esta praga?

**Deidara:** Danna! Não fale assim! Un!

**RaH:** É! Acalme-se!

**Sasori:** ù.u'

**RaH:** Deidei, por que parou de chamar o Sasori de Danna e parou com seus "uns"?

**Deidara:** Não parei! Un! Você que não anda escrevendo!

**RaH:** Er... Tanto faz n//n Obrigada pela Review moçinha! xP

_FeH-Chan_

**Itachi:** Você me quer com essa coisa? (apontando para Tobi)

**Tobi e RaH:** Tobi is a good boy!

**Itachi:** Eu ainda tenho que aguentar ¬¬'

**Tobi:** Você gosta de ItaTobi? Eu também!

**RaH:** Tobi, você é burro! ù.u

**Tobi:** TT.TT

**Itachi e RaH:** ¬¬'

**Hidan:** Tobi é um boboo!!

**Tobi:** Pelo menos não fui eu que dormi com o Kakuzo!

**Hidan:** o///////////////////o

**Kakuzo:** Mandei não falar ù.ú

**RaH:** Er... Vlw a Review! Tchau FeH!

_Uchiha Mandy Lua_

**RaH:** Gostou mesmo Mandy?

**Sasori:** Se ela está dizendo¬¬'

**Deidara:** Danna! Você tá muito chato hoje! Un!

**RaH:** Eu estou acustumada. Só conheço gente chata como o Sasori.

**Sasori:** Socorro, revoltei a coitada...¬¬

**RaH:** QUEM É COITADA? Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** Melhor encerrar por aqui RaH... Se não você mata o Danna antes do proximo capitulo!

_Hyuuga Lalah_

**Hidan:** Eu, extressado?

**RaH:** Aham, isso que você é religioso!

**Hidan:** Mas a culpa é sua! Você que escreve a fic!

**RaH:** E...? (olhar mortal)

**Hidan:** Nada... n.n'

**RaH:** KazuHidan é pra ti!

**Hidan:** Eba! Uma fã!

**Itachi:** Eu, ero? Não, eu sou é sexy, nada mais.

**Sasori:** Tu nem se acha, né?

**Itachi:** x)

**Sasori:** ¬¬'

_Tochi no Mari_

**RaH:** Tá aí a continuação Tochi!

**Sasori:** Acho que ela percebeu!

**RaH:** Alguém vai acabar morrendo!

**Sasori:** E que poderes você tem contra mim?

**RaH:** Itachi!

**Itachi:** Oe! (cara sexy)

**RaH:** Tenho ele n//n

**Sasori:** Socorro... ¬¬'

_giza_

**RaH:** Ficou 10 né?

**Hidan:** Já tá se achando u.u

**RaH:** Você quer ter o Kakuzo, não?

**Hidan:** Sim! Por favor! º¬º

**RaH:** Então cala a boca ¬¬'

**Hidan:** n///n

**Kakuzo:** O que tem eo?

**RaH:** Nada, segredo universal.

**Kakuzo:** Ah... u.u'

_Aquarius no Kitsune_

**RaH:** Teu lemon vai demorar n.n

**Deidara:** LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!³

**Sasori:** Cale-te!

**Hidan:** Deus do céu! (abre Bíblia e começa a ler)

**Tobi:** o.O

**Kisame:** Por que eu mau apareço?

**RaH:** Sei lá! n//n

**Kisame:** ;.;

**Sasori:** A gripe afetou o ultimo neuronio dela... Coitada u.u'

**RaH:** Isso magoa, sabia?

**Sasori:** Sim!

**RaH:** Deidei!

**Deidara:** Danna!! ò.ó

**Sasori:** Nada de lemon!

**Deidara:** Desculpa RaH, tá sozinha nessa!

**RaH:** TT.TT


	3. Se tornando um só Lírio

**BIC: **

**Avisos básicos: LEMON!**

**Roy:** Aleleuia! Tá devendo há anos!

**Eu sei ¬¬''**

**Roy! Feliz Dia dos Namorados! E para todos também!**

**Roy:** Pra você também RaH! (abraça) E pra vocês que tem namorado(a)... Pros solteiros: FELICIDADES! NÃO TEM UM CHATO PRA ATAZANAR!¬¬'

**Bá! Valeu u-u'**

* * *

**_Tornando-se um só Lírio..._**

-E-eu... Eu te amo... Isso é o que eu mais quero...

Sasori sorriu perante a permissão do loiro e voltou a beijá-lo, descendo seus beijos até o pescoço de Deidara, começando a arrancar pequenos gemidos do mesmo, pois tinha seu corpo acariciado delicada e sensualmente pelo ruivo.

O Suna sente sua face pegando fogo. Era uma sensação nova para ele, mas ela era simplesmente maravilhosa de ser sentida. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sem descolar seus lábios dos de Deidara, e viu que o mesmo acontecia com o loiro.

-Você fica lindo assim... – olhou delicadamente para cada feição da face do loiro, mas repousou seus olhos nos do mesmo, enquanto seu dedo indicador passava sobre os lábios do Iwa, descendo até a cintura do mesmo, puxando delicadamente a blusa de Deidara. – Tenho muita inveja das que já o tiveram.

-S-Sasori... E-eu... – estava muito corado – Nunca existiram outros...

-C-como? – piscou os olhos umas três vezes e viu o rubor na face de seu loiro – Quer dizer que...?

-É... Eu ainda sou... – Perdia-se no olhar do ruivo, não percebendo que sua blusa já estava na metade de seu peito, deixando grande parte do abdômen de fora.

-Hn... Você confia em mim? – sorriu.

-Sim, mas... – o Suna põem novamente seu dedo indicador nos lábios do Iwa, para que o mesmo não continuasse a falar, vendo que o loiro estava um pouco constrangido.

-Shhi... Há momentos em que nós apenas agimos... – beijou novamente Deidara, enquanto delicadamente tirava a blusa do outro, contemplando-o assim que acabara por fazê-la.

Deidara sorriu em confirmação do silêncio. Sasori desceu seus beijos até o pescoço do Iwa, dando algumas lambidas e mordidas no mesmo, deixando marcas vermelhas, mesmo que de leves, por onde sua boca passava. O loiro arranha levemente a nuca do Suna, fazendo-o estremecer. Deidara tira a blusa de Sasori, deixando os dois sem a parte de cima de suas roupas. Corou ao ver o abdômen dele: era delicado, mas suas feições eram atraentes. Arranhou aquele local, deixando de leve a marca de suas unhas.

-Ahn. Deidara, n-não faça isso...! – afastou a mão do loiro – Se não eu posso acabar com a graça... – envolveu um dos dedos de Deidara com a boca e 'saboreou' o gosto dele.

-Uhn... – sorriu ao ruivo.

Sasori prende levemente as mãos de Deidara com uma das suas e as coloca acima da cabeça do Iwa, enquanto a mão que estava livre descia por todo o corpo delicadamente formado do loiro, parando em sua coxa, acariciando-a. Deidara começa a sentir uma leve onda de calor percorrer por sua rede sanguínea, fazendo seu coração começar a acelerar. Sasori sorri ao ver o rubor da face de seu Iwa ganhar mais força e começa a acariciar o membro do loiro, ainda que sob a calça do mesmo.

-S-Sa...sorii!! – soltou suas mãos da mão de Sasori e puxou, levemente, lógico, as madeixas ruivas do Suna, fazendo-a ficar um pouco inclinada para trás, e mordisca o mamilo do Suna, lambendo a região e o deixando mais excitado.

-Ahn! Você está se mostrando um especialista, hein? – juntou uma pequena fonte de chakra em seus dedos, sentou-se e puxou Deidara consigo, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo – Agora a diversão começa... – pressionou o corpo do loiro contra o seu.

Voltou a beijar Deidara, segurando as costas do mesmo e tentando acabar com qualquer distância entre os dois. Mas ainda existia uma. Deidara sentiu que suas calças eram desabotoadas, botão por botão. Sasori havia parado com o beijo e encarava os olhos azuis do loiro. Via um brilho tão belo, a face tornando-se mais rubra, um sorriso doce e um pouco inocente nos lábios avermelhados pelos beijos e chupões que dera nos mesmos. Sentiu o corpo do Iwa estremecer sobre seu colo.

-Calma Deidei... Isso vai ser bom... – beijou novamente o loiro e voltou a deitá-lo, fazendo presente seu peso sobre ele.

Tirou calmamente a calça de Deidara, sentiu como se estivesse pegando fogo, principalmente na região abaixo de sua virilha. Sasori não deixava um minuto de encarar Deidara nos olhos, passando-lhe toda a segurança possível. O ruivo tira sua própria calça, encaixando-se entre as pernas do Iwa, que começava a sentir a roupa íntima apertada, mesmo esta sendo um pouco folgada.

-Uhn... Você gosta meu loirinho? – perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Deidara e acariciava novamente seu membro.

-Uhn... – mordeu os lábios e fechou rapidamente os olhos, apertando as pálpebras. Sentiu que o ruivo havia parado com os beijos em seu pescoço. Abriu lentamente os olhos e se deparou com os olhos castanhos avermelhados do Suna sobre si. Ele sorria.

-Gosta ou não, meu Iwa... – apertou o membro do loiro com um pouco de mais força, mas continuava sendo muito delicado, pois temia machucá-lo. Viu o peito de Deidara se arquear. Ouviu um sussurro, mas não conseguiu identificar as palavras – O que foi Deidara? – apertou novamente o membro do loiro, que soltou um gemido alto.

-E-eu... Ahhnn... Eu disse que eu go-gostoo! – cravou as unhas nos ombros do ruivo, machucando-o um pouco, mas este não se importou. Voltou a beijar o loiro, que puxava o ar com força.

Sasori percebe seu membro latejando sob sua roupa íntima. Sentiu as mãos do loiro envolta de seu corpo, puxando-o para mais perto do corpo do Iwa enquanto se beijavam ardentemente. Deidara arranhava as costas de Sasori enquanto puxava o ar com força, mas logo o perdia. O ruivo pára com os beijos e volta a encarar o loiro.

-Sasori...? – chamou o loiro -...! – sentiu a mão de Sasori mover-se até sua coxa direita e começar a tirar sua roupa íntima. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao perceber que o Suna sorria, pedindo permissão de tudo o que estava fazendo e o loiro a dava com sua tímida expressão. Corou ao sentir sua ereção tocar na virilha de Sasori, o que o fez fechar os olhos e desviar o rosto, mas logo voltou a encarar o Suna, que lhe acariciava a face sorrindo.

-Não tenha vergonha, eu adorei isso... – sussurrou provocadoramente no ouvido de Deidara e logo depois lhe mordeu o lóbulo. Deu um beijo nos lábios do loiro e começou a descer seus beijos, chegando à virilha do mesmo. Ouviu que o loiro soltara um gemido quando Sasori mordera levemente a região.

Lambia a virilha dele e a parte interna da coxa, mas ignorava o membro do loiro.

-Sasori...! – chamou-o entre gemidos – P-por favor! – segurou-se fortemente nos lençóis laranja, trazendo-os até si.

O Suna sorriu e lambeu perto da área sensível do Iwa, fazendo com que o outro soltasse outro gemido, que tentava abafar mordiscando os lábios. Vendo o estado do loirinho, Sasori lambe seu membro e logo depois envolve seus lábios no mesmo.

-Ahhnn! – gemeu o loiro e arranhou as madeixas do ruivo, fazendo-o sorrir entre o movimento do vai e vem.

Sasori aumenta a velocidade do movimento, hora se demorando mais na ponta, hora o envolvendo por inteiro. Deidara sentiu que chegaria ao seu limite. Tentou avisar o ruivo, mas não deu tempo. O Suna sorriu ao sentir o clímax do loiro em sua boca e o ingeriu com todo o prazer. Deidara estava ofegante e meio envergonhado: era a sua primeira vez, era com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo e Sasori era esta pessoa, seu melhor amigo.

-Agora sim vai ficar bom Deidara – foi o que o loiro ouviu e fitou o ruivo sobre si.

Deidara sorriu e sentiu o ruivo segurar sua mão esquerda. Sasori lambe seus dedos por algum tempo, não desgrudava seus olhos dos de Deidara e não soltava sua mão. O Suna penetra um de seus dedos. Deidara fecha os olhos sentindo dor, mas começa a se acalmar ao sentir que o ruivo beijava sua mão. Sentiu o segundo e o terceiro dedo o penetrarem. Sentia uma dor imensa e se segurava para não soltar um gemido de dor. Sasori começa um lento movimento de vai e vem com os dedos enquanto beijava Deidara, que segurava fortemente a mão 'livre' do outro. Sentiu-se aliviado quando os 'invasores' o deixara, mas voltou a arquear-se de dor ao sentir o membro do ruivo começando a penetrá-lo. Não se conteve e soltou um gemido de dor. Sasori parou com a penetração e beijou o loiro, tentando fazer este se acalmar.

-Calma... Só dói no início... – disse ao Iwa sob si.

-Uhum... – segurou o choro. Aquela dor era muito estranha para Deidara, afinal, era virgem das duas maneiras!

Uns cinco minutos depois, Deidara começa a movimentar seus quadris, dizendo que já estava pronto. Sasori o penetrava lentamente, ainda beijando o Iwa. Ao penetrá-lo completamente, ambos soltam um gemido longo e alto, Sasori de prazer e Deidara de dor. Novamente Sasori parou para que o loiro se acostumasse. Após um tempo, o ruivo começa a dar estocadas ligeiramente fracas, mas o Iwa preferiria se este nem se movesse. A dor era grande, mas ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer de Sasori, Deidara segurou seus gemidos de dor. Sentiu um local sendo tocado, e percebeu que aquilo lhe dava prazer. Aos poucos a dor havia cessado quase que por completo e o prazer reinava. O Suna segura firmemente o membro do loiro com sua mão direita, fazendo uma nova ereção apontar. Deidara movimentava seus quadris para frente e para trás ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia suas pernas no quadril do ruivo, fazendo-o penetrá-lo com mais força e mais rápido, aumentando o prazer que ambos sentiam.

-Aaahnn! – gemeram alto entre as carícias.

Tentavam se beijar, mas o prazer era tanto que o ar logo faltava, evitando que seus lábios se unissem por muito tempo. Logo nem os olhos conseguia ficar abertos e os lábios eram mordiscados para que não gemessem alto para não acordarem os colegas. Parecia que seus corações estavam querendo sair pela boca.

-Ahnn! Sasori! M-mais forte!! – gritou Deidara em puro êxtase.

-Ahn... Você que... Manda! – sorriu provocadora e maliciosamente o Suna ao ouvir o pedido de seu amante.

Seus corpos estavam em sintonia. Sasori quase saía por completo de Deidara para penetrá-lo mais fundo. Sasori começou a dar estocadas mais rápidas e fundas, enquanto acariciava o membro do loiro da mesma maneira. Sentiram espasmos percorrerem seu corpo. Gemeram o nome do outro em uníssono e derramaram todo o seu prazer: Deidara entre os dois corpos e Sasori dentro de Deidara. Sasori continuava com os movimentos, até que sentiu-se sem forças e caiu sobre Deidara, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Sentiram sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ficaram um tempo em silencio até que os batimentos cardíacos se acalmassem.

-Não lhe machuquei? – tirou alguns fios loiros que estavam grudados na face do loiro por causa do suor, lhe ocultando os olhos azuis e saiu lentamente de dentro do loiro.

-No início sim... Mas você foi perfeito! – abraçou o ruivo e o beijou com carinho.

-Eu te amo tanto Deidara... – sorriu e abraçou possessivamente o mesmo.

Deidara olhou para Sasori. Este Sasori em sua cama era um pouco diferente do que estava acostumado a conviver. Este era bem melhor.

-Também te amo meu ruivo... – falou manhoso e abraçou o ruivo. – Mas e o pessoal? – perguntou lembrando dos colegas.

-Ah! Você explode eles! – riu baixinho enquanto pegava no sono. – Boa noite...

-Boa noite... – cobriu os dois corpos e adormeceu.

Acordaram lentamente com os raios de sol se ofuscando pela janela. Sasori foi o primeiro a despertar, reclamando da luz em seus olhos. Passou as costas da mão direita sobre as pálpebras. Olhou para o loiro que ainda dormia. Ele era lindo, simplesmente um anjo em sua opinião. Sorriu e acariciou as longas madeixas do loiro até que este despertou momentos depois. Sorriram e se beijaram. Não falaram nada, e nem precisaram: o olhar já entregava todo o sentimento contido no coração deles. Era um sentimento proibido, mas puro. Era um sentimento que traria muitos obstáculos, mas lutariam contra eles. Por uma fração de segundos, sentiram medo do que ainda estava por vir. Abraçaram-se fortemente. Suspiraram fundo.

-Lírios... – disse o ruivo.

-Como? O que tem os lírios, Danna? – perguntou de olhos fechados, ainda sonolento.

-Mal posso esperar para vê-los florescer ao seu lado... – sorriu ao loiro e viu a sobrancelha direita dele se arquear um pouco e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu também... Eu agradeço aos lírios! – sentou-se na cama e o ruivo fez o mesmo – Porque foi graças aos lírios que eu lhe tenho agora! – sorriu como criança marota.

-Eu também agradeço a eles... – puxou o loiro para um abraço, aconchegando-o em seu peito -... Pois tive coragem de lhe roubar aquele beijo – sorriu ao lembrar da cena.

Ficaram em silêncio, mas então uma duvida surgiu na mente do Iwa.

-Danna... Por que me empurrou? E por que me tratou tão mal? – o ruivo congelou e abraçou mais forte Deidara, que ainda tinha sua cabeça no peito do Suna.

-T-te empurrei... Te empurrei por medo... E... Te tratei mal... Por... – calou-se e fechou os punhos.

Deidara olhou para o ruivo.

-Por que Danna? – voltou a perguntar acariciando a face do ruivo.

-Por que eu tinha medo em dobro e por que eu tinha ciúmes! Pronto! Falei!

-Medo do que? – ajoelhou-se na cama e fitou o ruivo nos olhos, mesmo este tendo desviado-os.

-Medo de te amar e te fazer sofrer... Nosso amor é proibido, é um pecado... Eu devia ter pensado antes... – voltou a encarar o loiro, mas com um brilho de 'sinto muito' nos olhos.

-Mas... Você mesmo me disse para explodi-los! – disse manhoso.

-Não é bem assim... Teríamos que explodir quase todos... Isso não fica bem nem para nós da Akatsuki.

-Hn... Entendo-te. E ciúmes de que? – perguntou curioso.

-Itachi... Ele diz que te ama, e não tem vergonha ou receio de admitir isto aos outros... E como sempre se deram bem e tal...

-Eu e o Itachi? – riu – Se isto te consola Danna, eu prefiro os ruivos! Un! – brincou arrancando um sorriso dos lábios do ruivo. – Danna, sabe aquela escultura que lhe dei? – perguntou corando levemente.

-Sim, eu olho para ela a toda hora. É uma das coisas mais belas que já vi. A mais bela é você! – beijou a testa do loiro, que sorria.

-Eu a fiz pensando em você... Somos nós na escultura – falou tapando o rosto com o lençol.

-Mesmo? – tirou o lençol do rosto do loiro e sorriu ao mesmo. – Eu a amei. Mas não mais do que eu te amo...! – puxou o loiro para um beijo. – Vamos descer? O pessoal já deve estar desconfiando.

-Danna, a gente guarda segredo? – perguntou ao ver o ruivo se levantar.

-Não sei... – olhou para a janela – Acho que não nos aceitariam... – fitou tristemente os raios de sol que se ofuscavam no piso, aquecendo-o um pouco. – Sabe como eles são...

-Sim... – levantou-se e caminhou até o ruivo – Mas por ti eu enfrento tudo... – abraçou o ruivo.

Resolveram tomar um banho, separadamente, para ninguém desconfiar. Desceram até a sala, onde todos se encontravam. Kisame e Zetsu jogavam cartas, Itachi lia um livro, Tobi estava deitado no sofá, talvez estivesse dormindo, Hidan estava rezando e Kakuzo estava sentado, provavelmente pensando em dinheiro.

-Oi pessoas! – disse o loiro acenando a todos.

-Oi pessoa... – falaram em uníssono, mas sem olharem para o loiro.

-Tão fazendo o quê? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Kisame – Não faça esta jogada... – falou impulsivamente olhando para a mão do Kiri.

-Deidara, você é péssimo em pôquer, cale-se. – disse jogando as cartas na mesa. – Venci Zetsu – riu.

-Não mesmo – sorriu cínico e jogou as suas cartas à mesa, fazendo o Kiri 'fechar' a cara. – Eu ganhei.

-Eu disse... – Deidara pôs-se a sair de perto de Kisame, pois esse estava furioso.

Estava jogando com Zetsu há horas e não ganhara uma única vez. Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. Inclinou a cabeça e começou a pensar. Levantou-se sem encarar o garoto de dupla personalidade, soltou um 'quero revanche' e saiu, subindo as escadas, pulando sempre um degrau.

Hidan havia terminado de 'rezar' e olhou para Deidara.

-Bom dia Deidara, você dormiu hein? – olhou malicioso para o amigo, que fingira não notar.

-Senti calor esta noite. – desviou o olhar, observando a todos no aposento. Repousou seus olhos em Kakuzo, que nem se mexera desde que entrara na sala. – Er... Eu preciso da sua ajuda Hidan... – desanimou-se um pouco.

Hidan concorda, mesmo estranhando. Decidem sair para caminharem. Chegam a um campo aberto, onde a neve ainda pairava sobre a grama, ocultando o tom de verde da mesma. Sentaram-se e não evitaram soltar um riso ao sentirem seus corpos quentes em contato a pequena camada de neve no chão. Permaneceram em silêncio, fazendo bonecos com a beleza branca ali presente ou então deitando-se nela, sujando a roupa, fazendo-a ficar molhada quando a forma 'sólida' passava para a líquida com a pele quente. Hidan fecha os olhos, mas mantém sua mente focada no Iwa. O que queria?

-Deidara? – chamou – O que você quer conversar comigo? – puxava o sobretudo do garoto, a fim de chamar sua atenção.

-Por que não conversa com ele? – virou-se a Hidan que abrira os olhos surpreso com a direta.

-Com o Kakuzo? Já se acabaram minhas esperanças para com ele. – falou triste, fechando os punhos sobre a neve, apertando-a e fazendo-a derreter.

-Hidan... Você não pode... – tentou continuar, mas não conseguira ao ver as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos do amigo, para logo caírem e se misturarem com o solo alvo e gelado sob ambos os corpos. -... Desistir... – sentiu o coração apertar ao ver o loiro chorando. Abraçaram-se forte e fraternalmente até que o 'imortal' começou a se acalmar.

-Eu o amo tanto Deidara... – encostou-se na grande árvore atrás dele, inclinou a cabeça e fitou o céu acinzentado daquele início de tarde.

Poucos raios de sol chegavam até os loiros, o que fazia falta, pois o contato com a camada gelada fazia seus corpos perderem a temperatura aos poucos.

-Hidan... Já tentou falar com ele? – perguntou Deidara, lembrando do ser de Taki.

-T-tenho medo... – falou tristonho, passando leve e rapidamente as mãos nos braços a fim de aquecer-se. – Se ele me amasse não me trataria do jeito que me trata... – fechou os olhos sentindo um frio cortante em sua face que aumentava mais com o contato das lágrimas que ainda escorriam.

Deidara não gostava nada da cena. Por que amar doía tanto? Lembrou dos longos três meses em que Sasori o tratara mal. Mas... Na noite anterior tornaram-se um só ser. Quem sabe Kakuzo também esteja com medo! Ele pode muito bem amar o Kusa, mas estar com os mesmos medos que existiam no coração do Suna.

-"Não Deidara, você sabe que o Kakuzo só pensa em si próprio e em dinheiro." – pensou, ou melhor, ordenou a si mesmo que não contasse suas dúvidas à Hidan. Temia fazer o amigo sofrer mais.

Por um momento fitou as nuvens que anunciavam chuva, mas logo as ignorou e voltou seus olhos ao amigo, que estava se acalmando. Queria poder dizer algo para reconfortá-lo, mas nada lhe surgia em mente. Apanhou um pouco de neve, fez uma pequena bola com a mesma e jogou no imortal, que se surpreendeu, mas virou-se irritado para o Iwa.

-Deidara?! Cê tá louco? – tirou a neve de sua face e levantou-se, fitando o amigo. – Por que fez isso? – fechou o punho tentando conter a raiva. Já não agüentava mais o que estava acontecendo entre ele e o Kakuzo, bem, melhor dizer, o que não estava acontecendo, e agora Deidara agira como uma criança marota lhe jogando uma bola de neve na cara. Seu humor não era dos melhores, como Deidara pôde perceber.

-Por que eu quis! – sorriu e levantou-se, fez posição de ataque deixando o Kusa um pouco confuso. Afinal, o que o Iwa iria aprontar agora?

-Deidara? O que você tá fazendo? – resolveu se posicionar defensivamente, pois do jeito que Deidara estava, ele bem que podia começar uma luta.

-Como você está super 'animado', eu resolvi lhe dar um presente: uma luta amigável. – seu sorriso se alargou e começou a correr em direção a Hidan, tentando socá-lo. – Mas tem regras: nada de suas 'macumbas' contra mim e nada de minhas explosões contra você!

-Hunf! Assim não tem graça – seus lábios se arquearam formando um sorriso cínico, mas ao ver o outro cruzar os braços resolveu aceitar as condições – Certo, certo... Eu aceito... – agora havia sido sua vez de correr em direção ao outro, que recuava, tentando não diminuir as distâncias entre os corpos, pois temia um golpe forte vindo de Hidan.

Começaram a sentir leves gotículas caindo em contato com a pele quente. Algumas tiveram a ousadia de percorrerem todo o corpo dos rapazes que ainda lutavam. A chuva apertou, mas nada fez com que os golpes cessassem. Ambos corriam rapidamente, notava-se que eram excelentes ninjas, mas para uma luta amigável, a coisa começou a ficar séria: Deidara não controlou direito sua força quando socou o rosto de Hidan, fazendo um risco de sangue percorrer do canto direito da boca até o pescoço do mesmo, sumindo no sobretudo da organização. O 'imortal' se irritou.

-Não era amigável? – berrou enquanto chutava o Iwa, que tentava inultimente pará-lo.

-Desculpa! Não controlei minha força direito – segurou o punho de Hidan que estava vindo em direção a seu rosto. Com certeza se não tivesse impedido o ataque, sairia com o nariz quebrado. – Vamos parar, certo?

-Idiota... – limpou o sangue que ainda escorria de seus lábios. -... Você disse que era amigável. – fechou os olhos com raiva, mas escutou a voz do outro, despertando assim de seus devaneios.

-Já pedi desculpas... – caminhou até o loiro – Se não quiser aceitá-las o problema é seu e... – foi interrompido por um forte trovão.

-Vamos embora Deidara, a chuva aumentou. – sorriu perdoando o Iwa – Falando nisso, como foi ontem à noite? – seu sorriso ficou malicioso e ganhou mais força quando notou que o outro corara.

-O que quer dizer? – fez-se de desentendido, tentando ocultar o rubor de suas bochechas.

-Ah Deidara! Você e o Sasori transaram, não? – teve de se abaixar, pois logo após este comentário, Deidara jogou uma de suas sandálias no colega.

-Como assim, Hidan? – havia fechado os olhos e os punhos com muita raiva da pergunta.

-Você acha que eu sou burro? – a pergunta saiu provocativa, assim como seu sorriso.

-Quer mesmo que eu seja sincero? – tentou novamente mudar de assunto, mas não surtiu efeito.

-Cala a boca Iwa! Olha, tá escrito na tua cara que vocês transaram! Desembucha logo criatura! – já estava perdendo a paciência. Cruzou os braços e esperou logo a reposta do loiro.

Deidara deu um salto, parou perto de sua sandália, a pegou e a calçou. O olhar do Kusa acompanhava cada movimento do Iwa, que acabou se irritando e abrindo o jogo.

-Certo, certo... A gente fez amor. – fechou os olhos e pôs-se a caminhar. Queria 'fugir' de Hidan.

-Há! Sabia! "Na verdade eu sabia era nada, mas também não sabia que o Deidara era tão manipulável assim..." – pensou surpreso e pôs-se a caminhar também para acompanhar o Iwa.

A chuva e o frio estavam fortes, a cada passo, os pés dos rapazes afundavam na neve, fazendo com que eles decidissem saltar sobre as árvores. Alguns galhos estavam muito escorregadios, pois uma fina camada de gelo fazia-se presente nos mesmos. Tomavam cuidado para não escorregarem, mas já estavam acostumados com isso.

-Se você abrir a boca...! – 'ameaçou' após um tempo.

-Jura que eu vou contar, né? Eu também fiz! – deu um tapinha no ombro de deidara, que sorriu. – Ah! Você também é o passivo, não?

Ao ouvir tal comentário, Deidara perdeu toda a sua concentração, escorregou e caiu na neve.

-Hidan! Isso é pergunta que se faça? Cê tem merda na cabeça ou algo do tipo? – estava absurdamente corado e bateu os punhos fechados na neve, fazendo um pouco da mesma respingar em sua face.

-Não, mas quando você se sentou fez a maior cara de gay com dor que eu já vi! – riu alto.

-Cê não pode dizer nada! – jogou um de seus pássaros explosivos na árvore onde Hidan estava. O explosivo explodiu e Hidan foi de cara ao chão.

-Deidara! – cuspiu a neve que havia em sua boca. – O que foi isso?

-Vingança, ora! – riu da cara de susto de Hidan e saltou até outra árvore – Cãozinho medroso! – voltou a saltar sobre as árvores, sendo seguido por um Kusa emburrado.

Estavam perto da sede da Akatsuki quando Deidara chamou o religioso.

-Tente falar com o Kakuzo... Manda teu medo pra longe e fala logo com ele. – seus olhos estavam fechados.

-Mas... – Hidan abaixou o rosto, um pouco triste.

-Nada de 'mas' Hidan! Obrigue-o a te escutar e se ele não o quiser, mande-o pastar e siga com a tua vida! – abriu os olhos, mas sua expressão continuava séria.

O Iwa põe sua mão sobre a maçaneta prateada. A porta era em tom de marrom escuro, assim como o resto da casa, mas tinha detalhes bonitos. Alguns achavam frescura tudo aquilo, mas o líder gostava. Deidara abriu a porta e logo entraram. As primeiras pessoas que viram foram Itachi e Tobi. Estavam discutindo. Bem, melhor dizer: estavam brigando corporalmente. Tobi estava meio que sentando no chão, com Itachi com suas pernas de cada lado do quadril do mais baixo, segurando o outro pela gola do sobretudo com a mão esquerda, já que a direita estava fechada e o murrando no rosto. Tobi tentava se livrar de Itachi, mas o Konoha era mais forte.

-Itachi! – Deidara correu até os dois e tentou separar o Konoha de Tobi.

-Me larga Deidara! – empurrou o loiro, fazendo este cair e bater a cabeça na mesa.

O resto dos membros da organização ouviram os gritos e correram até o local da briga. Sasori correu para levantar Deidara que estava tonto, enquanto Zetsu e Hidan amparavam Tobi e Kakuzo e Kisame afastavam Itachi do garoto.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma grossa voz aproximou-se de todos e olhos vermelhos fitaram Itachi e Tobi – Respondam-me! – ordenou.

-Não é nada... – falou Itachi.

-Tobi pede desculpas... – o garoto falou fraco por de trás da máscara laranja.

Itachi saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Zetsu e Kisame; Deidara e Sasori levaram Tobi para seu quarto. O líder voltou a seus afazeres e Hidan e Kakuzo ficaram na sala.

-Kakuzo...? – chamou Hidan.

-O quê? – Kakuzo sentou-se no sofá vermelho e botou seus pés sobre e mesa de centro.

Hidan caminhou até o companheiro de equipe e sentou ao seu lado. Suava frio e não conseguia encarar Kakuzo. Ficou um tempo em silêncio.

-Não vai falar? – esperou mais um pouco – Então tchau! – levantou-se, mas a mão de Hidan segurou a sua.

-Fica... Eu quero falar com você... – era evidente que estava envergonhado e com medo, mas Kakuzo ignorou tais fatos.

-Então fala logo! – engrossou a voz e soltou sua mão da do loiro.

-Aqui não... Vamos pro meu quarto... – puxou Kakuzo pelo pulso, subindo as escadas e adentrando em seu quarto. Trancou a porta.

-Hidan, eu sei muito bem onde é seu quarto, não tinha necessidade de me arrastar até aqui! – sua voz estava grossa e ameaçadora.

-Por que Kakuzo? – perguntou com os olhos marejados.

-C-como? Por que o quê Hidan? – surpreendeu-se com o jeito com que Hidan o olhava. Era perturbador.

-Por que nunca mais olhou pra minha cara? Foi só sexo pra você? – aproximou-se do mais alto e o fitou nos olhos.

-Como assim Hidan? O que quer dizer? – tentou desconversar, mas o loiro não estava para brincadeiras.

-Pelo visto foi... Mas eu quero ouvir de você que aquilo tudo não passou de sexo! – lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas alvas, algumas sumiam em seus lábios, outras em suas roupas e outras caiam no chão. – Diga logo Kakuzo! – começou a murrar de leve Kakuzo no peito, não tinha forças para machucá-lo.

-Hidan... – não sabia o que fazer para que o loiro parasse de chorar.

-Não! Eu não quero ouvir! – sentiu os braços de Kakuzo envolverem sua cintura e o puxarem para mais perto, colando os corpos em um abraço.

-Para de chorar Hidan! Parece criança! – apertou mais o abraço. – Kakuzo subiu sua mão direita até o queixo de Hidan, fazendo este o encarar e limpou as lágrimas do loiro. – Seu idiota. Você sabe que eu odeio gente chorona. – franziu a testa e abaixou o pano que tapava seu rosto, depositando um beijo nos lábios do loiro.

Hidan empurrou Kakuzo, que bateu com as costas no armário. O loiro sentou em sua cama e fitou o chão frio, enquanto seus dedos estavam sobre seus lábios. Kakuzo estava usando os mesmos métodos da noite em que fizeram amor.

-Fala logo! Eu só quero saber se aquilo foi apenas sexo pra você, só pelo físico. – ouviu que Kakuzo se aproximava, mas não o encarou.

-Quer mesmo saber, Hidan? – segurou o queixo do loiro novamente, mas este fechara os olhos. – Quer ou não? – voltou a perguntar, agora mais próximo do loiro, que segurava o punho da mão que estava em seu queixo.

-Q-quero... – sentiu a respiração quente de Kakuzo em sua face, mas logo se fazendo presente em seu pescoço.

Kakuzo deu uma leve e provocativa mordida no pescoço do loiro, que tentou se livrar das carícias, mas não conseguia se mover. Não queria se mover.

-Se fosse apenas pelo físico... – deitou Hidan na cama e lambeu o pescoço dele com vontade – Eu não faria mais isso... Pois sei que você adora... – Abriu o sobretudo do loiro e foi descendo seus beijos ao mesmo tempo que o mordia, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava. – Se fosse apenas pelo físico... – sugou o umbigo de Hidan, que se arrepiou. – Eu não faria mais isso... Pois eu sei que este é um de seus locais mais sensíveis... – deslizou sua mão direita até a calça negra e apertada do loiro, desabotoando-a e pondo sua mão sob a roupa íntima dele – Se fosse apenas pelo físico... – apertou o membro do loiro, que soltou um gemido alto – Eu não faria mais isso... Pois eu sei que lhe dá prazer...

Parou de discursar e voltou a beijar o Kusa, que no início tentou não retribuir, mas ao sentir a língua quente de Kakuzo pedindo permissão para adentrar em sua boca, o loiro abriu passagem imediatamente. Kakuzo tirou calmamente as roupas do loiro.

-Kakuzo... Eu... – foi calado pelos lábios do Taki.

Kakuzo começou a acariciar o membro do Kusa, fazendo-o gemer baixo e abafadamente entre os beijos enquanto este tirava sua blusa.

-Se fosse apenas pelo físico... – gemeu alto quando Hidan o mordiscou o mamilo, deixando-o rijo. – Ahn... E-eu não iria me perder em seus toques e... – não pode completar a frase, pois o loiro o puxara para um beijo ardente de paixão, enquanto tirava o restante da roupa do Taki sobre si.

Hidan queria logo Kakuzo dentro de si, mas este se contia ainda.

-V-vai logo! – ordenou o loiro, mas apenas ganhou mais força no acariciamento de seu membro. – Ahhn!!

-Acalme-se! Você sabe que eu não vou fazer o que você está me pedindo... Vai doer mais! – para muitos, ver Kakuzo assim era extremamente 'bizarro', mas Hidan já havia visto esse Taki. Foi com esse que fizera amor. Foi por este que se apaixonou.

Kakuzo aumentou a velocidade do movimento, mas não se conteve: tinha de ter o sabor do loiro novamente. Envolveu os lábios no membro já rijo do Kusa e o acariciou, lambendo-o uma vez ou outra.

-Kakuzo... E-eu vou... – avisou e o Taki aumentou o movimento, fazendo-o mais fortemente. – Ahh! – gemeu alto e derramou todo o seu prazer na boca de Kakuzo, que engoliu a maioria, mas cuspiu um pouco e espalhou na entrada de Hidan.

-Você tá bem apressadinho, hein? – mordeu o lóbulo do loiro, que arfava. – Pois eu vou ter de te torturar agora... – lambeu bastante os dedos e penetrou o indicador.

Começou a brincar com os mamilos de Hidan, que soltava gemidos, o que deixava Kakuzo mais excitado. O Taki penetrou o segundo dedo, o movimentou em círculos e em vai e vem. Sentiu as pernas do Kusa envolvendo sua cintura e olhou para o mesmo, que tinha os olhos fechados.

-Pára com essa tortura! – disse abrindo os olhos lentamente e fitando seu amante.

-Hidan...! – sua voz saiu como de costume, mas também em tom de aviso. Hidan estava apressando demais as coisas, podia se machucar mais do que o normal – Espere mais um pouco... – voltou a sugar os mamilos do Kusa, mas logo dirigindo-se para os lábios do loiro.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo, até que Kakuzo sentiu-se satisfeito e começou a penetrar Hidan lentamente. Mas o loiro envolve suas pernas na cintura do Taki novamente, fazendo-o penetrar de uma única vez. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor.

-Eu avisei! – franziu a testa, mas olhou para Hidan que... Sorria?

-Isso não é nada comparado aos meses em que te esperei... – puxou Kakuzo para um beijo, e o mesmo começou a dar as estocadas.

Depois de momentos muito prazerosos, ambos derramaram todo o seu clímax e deitaram exaustos e arfando muito. Ficaram em silêncio.

-Kakuzo? – chamou algum tempo depois. – Por que passou todo esse tempo sem falar comigo?

-Achei que para você sim havia sido apenas físico... – fitava o teto.

-Por quê? – voltou a perguntar, apoiando sua cabeça na mão direita, já que o cotovelo direito estava estribado na cama, e fitando o Taki, que se sentara na cama.

-Ora Hidan! Toque-se! Ambos somos homens! – virou-se para o loiro que o fitava com os olhos bem abertos a fitarem-no.

-V-você tem algo contra ambos sermos homens? – viu Kakuzo abaixar o rosto – Responda-me Taki! – pulou em cima de Kakuzo e ficou sentado sobre ele, prendendo os pulsos do Taki na cama. – Fala-me logo porra!

-É isso que tu ainda pensa? Hein? – inclinou o tronco e sentou-se, ainda com os pulsos na mão do Kusa e o mesmo sobre ele – Acha que falaria todas aquelas coisas se tivesse algo contra? – viu Hidan fechar os olhos e engolir em seco – Fode-te Hidan! Acha que tudo é do teu jeito? – Hidan soltou as mão do Taki, que continuava a 'desabafar' – Eu só perguntei porque ambos somos homens e temos necessidades! Achei que só estavas com desejo carnal! - sentiu a face molhada e fitou Hidan que... Estava chorando. – H-Hidan?

-Desejo carnal? – fitou o Taki com raiva – ACHA MESMO QUE ERA APENAS DESEJO CARNAL? – murrou Kakuzo no peito nu – Após eu ter dito que te amava ainda achas que é apenas desejo carnal? Seu merda! Acha que não te mereço?

Kakuzo mal assimilou o que o loiro lhe falara por completo, ele simplesmente congelou ao ouvir que o outro o amava. Não, Hidan só poderia estar brincando, ele não poderia lhe amar. Nunca!

-Não pode me amar! – murmurou entre os dentes.

-C-como? Por que Kaku? – aproximou o rosto do peito do Taki e se encostou ali.

-Não sou digno de nenhum sentimento. Ninguém é! – rangeu os dentes com raiva enquanto sentia os braços do Kusa envolverem sua cintura.

-É digno sim, Kaku... – virou-se para o Taki, mas sem desencostar sua cabeça do peito do mesmo – Eu te amo... Mas ainda quero saber: para ti foi apenas desejo carnal?

Kakuzo estiou no início, mas não poderia mentir para Hidan. Sempre se incomodara com o companheiro de equipe, mas não conseguia matá-lo. Sabia que o outro era imortal, mas não o conseguiria fazer se o mesmo não fosse. Mesmo se fosse um mero mortal, Kakuzo não conseguiria matá-lo. A mesma criatura irritante e indolente lhe parecia agradar. Ele era sensual e seu sorriso era viciante, assim como seu cheiro e jeito. Infelizmente se apaixonara por ele, mas Akatsukis não podem ter sentimentos, não podem amar ou serem amados. Mas que infernos! Até os sentimentos lhe eram negados? Havia dias em que gostaria de abandonar a organização e fugir para longe com o Kusa, para poder amá-lo todos os dias. Estava a enlouquecer?

-Não Hidan... Nunca foi apenas desejo carnal... – abraçou o corpo de Hidan possessivo – E eu já havia lhe dito isso. Que merda! Tu te faz de surdo ou és mesmo?

Hidan sorriu e mordeu o mamilo de Kakuzo.

-Me faço mesmo... – sentiu sendo deitado no colchão e ser coberto pelos lençóis azuis. – Kaku? – olhou para o Taki que lhe cobriu.

-Tu tá pregando os olhos... – deu um beijo nos lábios de Hidan e se afastou – Dorme...

-Vai ficar comigo? – segurou-o pela cintura, impedindo que esse se levantasse.

Kakuzo olhou-o nos olhos e soltou um sorriso. Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu, ajeitou Hidan em seu peito e o abraçou.

-Vou ficar... – aconchegou-se sob as cobertas frias, mas mal as sentiu, pois seu cérebro apenas assimilava o corpo quente de Hidan colado ao seu.

-Te amo... – suspirou antes de seus olhos se fecharem.

Kakuzo olhou para aquele Kusa em seus braços. Tão diferente de quando estava acordado: este não resmungava, não reclamava, não o xingava. Mas amava Hidan em suas duas formas: na insuportavelmente bela e na belissimamente insuportável.

-_Eu também_... – disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas o loiro conseguiu ouvir. Sorriu e adormeceu nos braços do Taki que acabou cerrando os olhos também e se entregando ao deus do sono.

Amanheceu. A chuva não se fazia mais presente, mas o frio sim, então a maioria levantou tarde, tirando exceções como Tobi e Itachi.

-Itachi...? – chamou o garoto ao se aproximar do Konoha, que estava deitado no sofá da sala. Parecia estar cochilando, mas Tobi não percebeu – Itachi? – puxou o sobretudo do moreno, que abriu os olhos pesadamente.

-O que quer Tobi?– voltou a fechar os olhos, ignorando a existência do menor.

-Tobi veio pedir desculpas para Itachi... – sentou-se no pouco espaço que o corpo do Konoha não ocupava: perto de sua cintura. Mas mesmo assim, teve-se de 'colar' ao moreno, trocando calor com o corpo do mesmo. Itachi abriu novamente os olhos e encarou o garoto. Sentiu-se estranho pelo contato entre ambos, mas disfarçou.

-Por que eu devia lhe desculpar? – cruzou os braços em desaprovação – Você me chamou de fraco e ofendeu meu Clã. Como vistes, eu te mostrei quem é o fraco! – sorriu debochado.

-Mas Tobi apenas disse que achava Kakuzo mais forte que Itachi... E que achava o Clã Hyuuga melhor que o Uchiha... – arrumou a máscara, que lhe parecia estar caindo.

-Por que sempre faz isso? – sentou-se rapidamente e segurou com força o pulso da mão que estava sobre a máscara, machucando Tobi um pouco – Sempre fala na terceira pessoa! Cê é retardado ou só se faz? Me diz a dificuldade de dizer 'eu', 'ele', 'você'! – puxou o menor para mais perto. – Tobi quase se desequilibrou, e para não cair, pos sua mão ao lado da cintura do moreno, ficando quase que sobre ele. Tentou recompor-se, mas não conseguia se mexer. Por detrás da máscara, Tobi fitava os olhos, no momento vermelhos pelo uso do Sharingan, de Itachi e sentiu-se muito desconfortável. Temia apanhar novamente. Itachi olhou para o artefato laranja sobre o rosto do jovem. – E por que usa essa coisa ridícula? Mais feio que o Kisame é impossível você ser! – pos sua mão sobre a máscara do menor e pôs-se a tirá-la.

-I-Itachi... N-não... – segurou a mão do Konoha tentou afastá-lo – Itachi... – sentiu a respiração do moreno perto de si e fechou os olhos.

Itachi sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer por suas células ao começar a ver o rosto alvo do garoto. Não se deu conta que, ao ver os lábios do mesmo, o beijou. Tobi abriu os olhos, ainda escondidos sob a máscara. Sentiu a língua quente e molhada de Itachi pedir passagem e a deu sem assimilar o que ocorria direito. Ao perceber a língua do Konoha tocar a sua provocadora e, pode-se dizer, famintamente, Tobi começou a retribuir. O Konoha percebeu que o menor não era nada experiente nesse assunto, como em muitos, então logo tomou controle da situação pondo sua mão direita na cintura do rapaz e colando mais seus corpos. O Uchiha aprofundou o beijo com gosto e deitou-se um pouco sobre Tobi. Começou a sentir ondas e mais ondas de calor o consumir. Desde quando sentia-se assim? Abaixou a mão que antes estava na cintura do menor até a coxa do mesmo. Desceu seus beijos até o pescoço já à mostra do menor, que soltou um gemido baixo, mais perecido com um grunhido. Itachi pôs-se a mordiscar o queixo de Tobi, deixando-o vermelho. O Konoha mantia os olhos fechados, se deliciava com o sabor do outro. Mas quando Itachi tirou por completo a máscara do menor, este o empurrou e saiu correndo, tapando o rosto com a manga do sobretudo.

-"Mas... Hein? O que eu estava fazendo? Eu gosto é do Deidara!" – limpou a boca com a mão e fitou a máscara de Tobi – "Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele me procura pra pegá-la de volta..." – levantou-se, ainda segurando a máscara do menor e caminhou até a cozinha.

Dirigiu-se até a geladeira e abriu a porta da mesma. Olhou para todos os alimentos presentes no refrigerador. Mal prestou atenção no que via e pegou uma das caixas na parte interior da porta. Bebeu o líquido, parecia que não bebia há décadas. Deixou que um pouco do suco escorresse pelo canto de sua boca, caindo ousadamente por seu pescoço e sumindo na blusa negra e colada, o que fazia seus músculos muito bem definidos a marcarem. Limpou a gota que escapara de seus lábios, que estavam um pouco trêmulos. Olhou para a máscara de Tobi e lembrou do beijo... Que não podia ter ocorrido. Cruzou os braços e saiu do aposento gelado, subiu as escadas e passou pelo corredor. Parou na frente da porta do quarto de Deidara. Estava preocupado, pois no dia anterior havia machucado o mesmo. Olhou para a sua esquerda e deu-se de cara com o quarto de Tobi. Estava entre dois quartos... Duas escolhas: Deidara, que já tinha Sasori... Ou Tobi, garoto que nunca chegou a trocar mais de duas palavras... Sem ser antes do beijo. Pensou por um momento adentrar-se no quarto do Iwa, mas decidiu que não. Quem sabe ele não estava com o Suna? Caminhou até seu quarto, claro, depois de ter fitado a porta de Tobi por uns dois minutos. Abriu lentamente a porta de seu quarto e, sem abrir os olhos, repousou a máscara sobre a cadeira ao lado da porta, tirou suas sandálias e seu sobretudo se deitou sob os lençóis.

-Quero dormir... – soltou os longos cabelos castanhos e tapou-se todo, não deixando brecha para o ar entrar, fazendo com que a temperatura aumentasse.

Fechou os olhos pesadamente e adormeceu.

No quarto de Tobi, o menor estava completamente sem graça. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios ainda a mostra. Não acreditara que fora beijado... Ainda mais por Itachi! Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Levantou-se em um pulo e correu até seu armário. Pegou uma das milhares de máscaras que tinha, mas Itachi estava com uma de suas preferidas, afinal: aquela era a mais antiga de todas, ele se sentia 'estranho' sem a mesma. Precisava pegar sua querida 'mascote' de volta, mas sabia que não conseguiria encarar o Uchiha tão cedo. Resolveu tirar um cochilo, mas mal pregou os olhos e lhe bateram a porta. Levantou-se da cama e foi atendê-la.

-Sim? – deu de cara com Zetsu, que o olhava de cima a baixo – Zetsu? Quer algo? – perguntou chamando a atenção do dupla-personalidade.

-Kisame e eu vamos jogar pôquer... Precisamos de mais um, pois queremos fazer duplas. – disse cruzando os braços e se apoiando na porta do menor.

-Quem mais vai jogar? – fez a conta mentalmente: dois mais um dava três, pelo visto, só restava um.

-Só nós três! – pôs-se a caminhar – Eu tenho duas mentes em mim, idiota! – desceu as escadas chamando pelo garoto.

Tobi não estava com a mínima vontade de sair de seu quarto, apenas queria dormir e dormir e dormir... Mas resolveu que hibernar não mudaria em nada, e ao perceber que jogar poderia ser divertido vestiu novamente o sobretudo e desceu as escadas como criança, pulando sempre dois degraus. Sentou-se ao lado do Kiri, que olhava desafiadoramente para Zetsu, que estava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Fitou por alguns segundos os dois companheiros, mas logo Kisame pôs-se a dar as cartas.

-Melhor vencermos Tobi! – rosnou entre os dentes, pressionando os inferiores nos superiores. Não queria perder pela vigésima, sim vigésima, vez na quinzena para o outro.

As cartas foram distribuídas, as jogadas foram feitas e Zetsu venceu novamente.

-COMO É POSSÍVEL? – gritou o Kiri segurando Zetsu pela gola e aproximou os rostos – Como você consegue ganhar de mim tão facilmente? – fitou-o nos olhos.

Tobi resolveu sair dali: uma luta entre Kisame e Zetsu não seria muito segura se vista de perto.

-Simples Kiri, eu sou mais inteligente que você em tudo e também o melhor. Apenas admita isso Kisame! – sorriu de canto, gostando de provocá-lo. – E cara... Cê é feio, hein? – percebeu que o outro sorrira cinicamente e realmente não compreendeu o gesto.

-Pois saiba que isso não me afeta... Planta! – aproximou mais os rostos e sussurrou as últimas palavras no ouvido de Zetsu.

Zetsu sentiu um arrepio na espinha e olhou de canto para o 'tubarão'. Sentiu a língua quente do mesmo em seu lóbulo. Fechou os olhos, hora se deliciando, hora estranhando o Kiri estar tão próximo a si, pois apenas a fina madeira em tons claros mesclados com tons escuros da mesa os separava. Por um momento Zetsu pensou em afastar o Kiri, mas a surpresa fora tão grande que seus músculos não se mexiam. O Kiri soltou Zetsu com raiva, fazendo com que ele sentasse na cadeira com força, se desequilibrar e ir ao chão, batendo a cabeça no piso.

-Por que fez isso, Kiri ignorante?! – bateu o punho esquerdo no pavimento gélido e escuro enquanto a mão direita estava em sua cabeça, acariciando o galo que se formara pelo impacto. Levantou-se e ficou a fitar Kisame, que ria – Idiota! Não sabe mesmo perder! – afastou-se do Kiri, ainda fitando-o nos olhos.

Os olhos dourados de um fitaram os alvos do outro por um longo e vagaroso espaço de tempo. Kisame pôs-se a caminhar e quando passou pela 'planta-carnívora' soltou um aviso.

-Só por que você ganhou de mim vinte vezes em um único jogo, não significa que seja melhor que eu. Está avisado: terei minha vigésima primeira revanche. Mas desta vez será o _meu_ jogo... – voltou a caminhar e subiu para seu quarto.

Zetsu ficou sem entender, mas ignorou completamente o Kiri e juntou a cadeira que estava caída ao chão. Tocou a orelha úmida e sentiu-se estranho, não pelo toque, mas pelo momento em que o mesmo viera. Ficou paralisado querendo entender por que se arrepiara com a língua de Kisame.

-Zetsu? – chamou o Taki – Tá vivo? – balançava as mãos na frente do rosto de Zetsu, que parecia estar hipnotizado – ZETSU! – teve de gritar, então o mesmo o escutara.

-Ahn? – voltou à realidade e fitou Kakuzo – O que você quer? – cruzou os braços e encostou-se à mesa, quase sentando na mesma.

-Queria saber se estava vivo... Estou lhe chamando há cinco minutos e você não me responde – caminhou até o sofá e jogou-se no mesmo.

Permaneceu encostado à mesa. Observou o Taki erguer suas pernas para cima do 'braço' do velho sofá, descansando-os ali.

-Não quer nada mesmo? – voltou a perguntar Zetsu.

-Ah! Já que você perguntou: eu quero um baita de um sanduba, uma cervejinha e dinheiro... – cruzou os braços e os descansou sobre o peito.

-Te fode! Perguntei por que você me chamou feito um maricas balançando os braços. – pôs-se a desencostar do móvel e caminhar exatamente quatro passos, diminuindo assim a distancia entre ele e Kakuzo.

-Não queria nada com você, seu antropófago de merda! É que eu cheguei aqui e cê tava olhando pro nada com a maior cara de retardado que eu já vi e com a mão na orelha. – esparramou-se no móvel não muito confortável e cerrou os olhos.

-Filho da... – não terminou a frase, pois fora interrompido por uma almofadada na cara.

-Xinga a mãe pra cê ver seu desgraçado! – sentou-se no sofá, para que se o outro ofendesse novamente sua mãe, Kakuzo poderia se levantar e esganá-lo mais facilmente.

-Como se você se importasse com isso! Filho da puta! – saiu correndo, pois o outro veio atrás de si, bufando e gritando palavrões.

Passaram correndo pelo corredor onde os quartos se localizavam. Derrubaram alguns vasos e acordaram a maioria dos colegas que ainda dormiam. Bem, no caso: Hidan, Sasori e Deidara.

Deidara e Sasori estavam no quarto do Suna, dormindo abraçados. A relação de ambos ainda era segredo para a maioria, pois apenas Hidan e Itachi sabiam do namoro deles. No meio da noite, o que escapasse primeiro de sua 'prisão', ou seja: o quarto, ia até o dormitório do amante para namorarem e passarem a noite juntos. Havia noites em que se esbarravam pelo corredor, o que achavam engraçado. Sempre antes do amanhecer, o que havia fugido de seu quarto devia voltar para lá, com o maior cuidado, para ninguém desconfiar. Deidara já se acostumara ao ser penetrado, o que facilitava as coisas e deixara o Iwa mais 'experiente', pois o mesmo já fazia suas 'brincadeiras' durante o sexo. Sasori foi o primeiro a despertar com o barulho feito por Kakuzo e Zetsu e olhou para a janela.

-Merda! – praguejou – Merda, merda, merda! – sacudiu o loiro, tentando despertá-lo. – Deidei! Acorda bela adormecida! – beijou-lhe nos lábios, lembrando-se assim do conto infantil.

-Quê foi Sasori-danna? – resmungou de olhos cerrados.

-A gente esqueceu da vida e... – olhou para a linda manhã de sol que via por trás do vidro da janela e sorriu nervoso - ...Amanheceu!

-MAS, HEIN? – o loiro abriu rapidamente os olhos azuis e fitou o namorado – Como assim? Un! – tirou alguns fios dourados de sua face alva e sonolenta – O que a gente faz?

Sasori ficou a pensar: se os vissem saindo juntos do quarto do Suna, ou Deidara logo após o ruivo iriam desconfiar, até porque o ruivo nunca aceitara ninguém em seu aposento. Passou a mão sobre as madeixas cor de fogo e ficou preocupado. Não sabia o que fazer, Então... Como sairiam de lá? Precisam de um plano urgente. Mais qual? Como podiam se livrar de tamanha enrascada? Olhou para todo o seu quarto e achou a solução: a sua marionete, a que sempre usava para se 'esconder'.

-Perfeito! – pegou Deidara pela mão – Vem e fica quieto!

-Mas... – sentiu os lábios de Sasori sobre os seus e fechou os olhos.

-Quieto! Nem um pio! – botou Deidara dentro da nada espaçosa marionete e entrou logo após.

-_Sasori-danna! Tá apertado aqui!_ – resmungou o loiro no ouvido de Sasori.

-_Para variar tudo incomoda a princesa, não?_ – virou-se para o outro e o fitou com raiva. Amava Deidara, mas o mesmo o irritava tanto às vezes...

-_ Mas você me ama que eu sei!_ – deu uma leve mordida no pescoço do Suna, que se arrepiou.

-_Deidara, sabia que andas bem pervertido ultimamente?_ – sorriu para o outro e pôs-se a 'caminhar'.

Passaram pelo corredor... Estava vazio, para a sorte de ambos. O Suna adentrou no quarto do Iwa.

-Sasori-danna? – o loiro chamou ainda dentro da apertada marionete.

-Fale Deidara... – estendeu a mão para o outro sair da marionete. Sorria tão belamente que o loiro perdeu a fala.

Sasori era lindo, isso Deidara já notara, mas agora via o Suna com outros olhos... Um olhar apaixonado. Sempre lhe disseram que o amor é cego, mas ele começava a achar que era o contrário: achava cada defeito do ruivo, mas ao descobrir um, logo descobria uma qualidade. Afinal, o amor é assim: têm seus defeitos, mas as qualidades também existem. Por um curto espaço de tempo ficou a olhar Sasori a sorrir-lhe.

-Deidara? – seu sorriso se desfez um pouco, mas seus lábios ainda estavam arqueados – Está bem? – adentrou seu tronco para dentro da marionete e fitou de perto os olhos azuis do loiro.

-Ahn? – despertou de seus devaneios e levou um pequeno susto ao ver a face de seu amado tão próxima a si. – E-estou sim Sasori-danna! Un! – a cor alva de sua face foi substituída rapidamente por um leve e doce rubor.

-Hn... Corou é? – voltou a abrir seu sorriso e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do loiro – Como podes corar ainda depois de tudo que rolou? – mordeu o lóbulo dele e sorriu ao sentir Deidara se arrepiar.

-D-danna! Cê sabe que... – preferiu não terminar a frase, pois ambos escutaram sons de mais coisas quebrando e decidiram descer para a sala, de onde os barulhos se originavam.

O corredor estava vazio novamente, lhes pereceu ser um dia de sorte para ambos. Chegaram ao aposento e viram Zetsu prensado contra a parede e Kakuzo o segurando pelo pescoço.

-Repete o que disse Zetsu que te corto a língua! – gritou o Taki furioso.

-C-como se... te importasse... a quem xingo! – mal conseguia respirar ou falar. Fechou os olhos e tentou soltar-se. – "Desgraçado!" – ouviu alguns passos, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados.

-KAKUZO! – gritou o Iwa segurando os braços do Taki, enquanto Sasori amparava Zetsu que acabara caindo – Bebeu todas, é? Tá maluco? – olhou para o colega que tranqüilizava a respiração – Sabe que plantas têm de fazer fotossíntese, animal! – iria dar um belo murro no colega, se um outro loiro não chegasse xingando a tudo e a todos.

-Mas que porra é essa? – gritou Hidan ao chegar ao aposento onde os outros se encontravam – Acham que isso é a casa da sogra pra ficarem gritando há esta hora? – fechou o punho à frente de seu peito despido e semi-cerrou os olhos, mas fitava os colegas.

-Foda-te Hidan! – bufou Zetsu – A maricas não consegue fazer porra nenhuma se não for do modo dela, é isso? – o loiro olhou para Kakuzo, que dera um chute no colega que o ofendeu.

-Ok! Calemos a boca! Zetsu, o filho da puta daqui é tu, ok? – virou-se para Deidara que ainda mantia o punho fechado. Kisame apareceu no aposento. – Fala Kiri! Achei que havia morrido afogado no banho! Tá certo que é um tubarão, mas 'deixe água para os peixes'...

-Era para eu rir, Taki? – perguntou Kisame sentando-se em uma das poltronas, cruzando a perna direita e apoiando o pé direito no joelho esquerdo.

-Não, mas é duplo sentido e eu vou tomar meu banho agora. – deu uma discreta olhada no Kusa e subiu, sendo seguido pelo loiro – Tu me provocas né Hidan? – disse para o outro o prensando na parede do corredor.

-Hn... Por que Kaku? – se arrepiou ao ter seu pescoço beijado pelo Taki.

-Fica andando seminu por ai... Um dia não vou resistir ao charme da sereia e irei para o fundo do mar... – afastou-se do loiro – E acho que não queremos isso... – se encaminhou para o banheiro e se trancou lá.

-É... – voltou para seu quarto e tentou adormecer novamente.

No fim do corredor uma das portas se abre e sai um Uchiha um pouco atordoado com uma máscara laranja nas mãos. Ele se encaminha para a porta ao lado da do banheiro e bate nela com força, quase a derrubando. Um garoto baixo a atende e se surpreende ao ser empurrado contra o armário.

-I-Itachi? – sentiu sua máscara sendo levantada novamente – N-não! D-deixe-a! – segurou a mão do Konoha e tentou afastá-la.

-Cala-te! Não vou tirá-la... Mas deixe seus lábios à mostra... – mordeu o queixo do mais jovem, que se arrepiou – Se não, não posso beijá-los... – subiu suas mordidas até os lábios de Tobi e os tomou para si, enquanto empurrava o rapaz para a cama.

-I-Itachi...?

Na sala, Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara e Kisame estavam em silêncio. Deidara estava encostado à parede, Zetsu ainda estava no chão e Sasori estava a se levantar, trazendo o colega que ainda respirava descompassadamente consigo. O Iwa continuou imóvel, mas resolveu ir tomar água.

-Sasori-danna? Pode me ajudar em uma coisa? – pediu o loiro descolando-se da parede e fitando o Suna carinhosamente.

-O que quer? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Por favoooooooor? – entrelaçou os dedos e pôs as mãos à frente de seu queixo, fazendo a mesma pose que crianças fazem ao pedirem algo. – Me ajuda, vai?

-Ok... Vamos... – deu de ombros, deixou os colegas a sós e seguiu o loiro. Adentraram na cozinha – O que queria? – foi pego de surpresa ao sentir que o loiro saltara sobre ele e envolvera suas pernas em sua cintura, dando-lhe um caloroso beijo depois disso.

-Queria fazer isso... – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo enquanto esse distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço – Danna... Que tal a gente fazer diferente desta vez? Un!

-Como assim? – afastou-se do loiro e olhou-o nos olhos, que possuíam um brilho malicioso. Engoliu em seco – D-Deidara? – estranhou o brilho dos olhos do mesmo, mas sorriu.

-Me segue... – pegou Sasori pelo pulso e saíram da cozinha sem serem vistos por Zetsu e Kisame.

Kisame e Zetsu se fitavam: o Kiri estava sentado ainda, enquanto o outro estava escorado à parede.

-Quer jogar pôquer? – perguntou ao 'cara de tubarão' que não se movia.

-Não... – respondeu seco e irritado.

-Cansou de perder para mim, foi? – soltou um riso sarcástico e alto. – Idiota! – aproximou-se do outro – Não sabia que era tão medroso assim, Kiri! – sorriu de canto e satisfeito. – Ganhei de você pela vigésima primeira vez! – riu alto.

-Errou! – o Kiri prendeu o pulso de Zetsu em uma das mãos e o empurrou até a parede, prensando-o na mesma – Eu disse que seria em meu jogo... – aproximou-se do outro.

-K-Kisame? – olhou de canto para o colega e se arrepiou ao ver o sorriso malicioso deste.

-Agora verá o meu jogo... Zetsu...

* * *

**BFC:**

**Dois lemons! Tão muito idiotas, mas fazer o quê? -.-'**

**Roy:** Senta e chora 8D

_**REVIEW NO JUTSO! Ò-Ó**_

_**Uchiha Mandy Lua**_

Noossa! Tanto assim, Mandy? O-O'

Todo mundo vira emo nas minhas fics¬¬'

Isso é preocupante u-u//

**Roy:** Concordo... (de franja pro lado) OLHA COMO EU TÔ!

Mas tu tá lindo! °¬°

**Sasori:** Você não quer que eu morra? Obrigado!

**Deidara:** SASORI-DANNA NÃO PODE MORRER! TT.l/

Aiaiai u-u' (risada malígna)

Vou pensar 8D

**Sasori/Deidara/Roy:** Tu me assusta o-o'

Já me disseram isso -.-'

Bem! Obrigada pela review moçinha! ò-ó7

_**Uchiha Danii-chan**_

Outra Uchiha!

**Roy:** Familia da Gi?

Deve ser...

**Roy:** Oi! 8D

Ele tá feliz hoje! xD

**Roy:** É o nosso dia moree!! °¬°

Tá... Pra review!

**Roy:** Okay! ò-ó7

**Deidara:** POXA! O SASORI-DANNA E O TOBI TAVAM NO CAMPO DE LÍRIOS NA MÓ INTIMIDADE!!

**Sasori:** Acalme-se Deidara ¬¬'

**Deidara:** D-danna ó.l/

**Kakuzo:** QUEM É IDIOTA AQUI? Ò-Ó

**Hidan:** C-calma Kaku ó.ò'

**Kakuzo:** (olha cara meiga de Hidan) Não provoca ¬¬''

_**Uchiha giza**_

GI!

**Roy:** Oi Gi!

**Sai:** AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! (agarra e beija) Presente! (entrega presente)

Nhoom! Que fofo!

**Sai:** obrigado xD Eh minha! (agarra Gi possessivamente)

Não vou deixar teu pai atrapalhar o Deidara e o Sasori!

Acho ô-ô

Vlw a review!

**_Pan Kit_**

Achei uma amiga que gosta de casais estranhos! °¬°

**Roy:** surtou ô-ô'

Claroooooooo! Ela gosta de OroIta e TobiHina

**Roy:** Love Hina aonde?

(limpa orelha roy) ¬¬'

**Roy:** Oe 8D

Baka -.-'

Obrigada pela review moça!!

_**Aquarius Kitsune L**_

Sim, nee-chan...

NEGRESCO RULES! Ò-Ó7

**Roy:** ela é viciada n-n

Viciado é tu...

E EM REVISTA HENTAI!

**Roy:** (lendo revista e tendo hemorragia nasal) 8P

HENTAIIIIIIIII!

DA PRA MIM! DÁ PRA MIM!

**Roy:** Tu curte?

Pouco 81

Mas me dá!

**Roy:** Ô-Ô'

(lendo hentai) 8P

**_Akasuna no Nilton_**

É ItaTobi mesmo... ItaKisa não é nesta fic..

**Tobi:** E-eu e o Itachi?

**Itachi:** Poor me! T/.\T'

Baka!

Talvez sim, presente pra FeH!

**Hidan:** Eu não fico fofo envergonhado!

**Kakuzo:** Ah, fica sim!

**Hidan:** O///O

**_Hyuuga Lalah_**

LALAH!!

**Roy:** surtando de novo, RaH?

Cala-te ¬¬

**Hidan:** Eu tenho uma fã! (EMOcionado) TTuTT

Caras estranhas ô-õ

**Hidan:** Mas não mata o Kakuzo!!

Talvez¬¬'

**Kakuzo:** MÁ!

EMO!

**Kakuzo:** ó-ò'

Ganhei 8D

**_Gustavo.Friend_**

Ui Gustavo, nem passou pela minha cabeça isso! (mentira)

**Roy:** ò-ó

Bem, vlw pela review e ai estão os lemons!

**Roy:** Um a mais -.-'

Pra compensar a demora 8D

**_Yamamori.Fuyuki_**

MARCHA A FAVOR DOS LEMONS!

YEAH!

Eu vou!

Valeu a atenção!

E desculpem as pessimas reviews, mas tá tarde e tenho de ir-me x-x'

Tchau!


	4. POR FAVOR LEIAM!

Bem, vou ser sincera e desculpe se não gostarem:

Essa fic me cansa. Sabe porque? Faz cerca de cinco (ou seis, sei lá) anos que eu a escrevi, isso na época do meu segundo ano do ensino médio, e eu nunca consegui finalizá-la. Já recebi ameaça de morte (não levei a sério, mas recebi), parabenizações, tudo! Porém essa história nunca me agradou. Eu sei que é a fic que mais fez sucesso entre as minhas fics, (o que realmente me chateia, já que escrevi coisas melhores mas não recebo um mísero "legal"), mas não posso continuá-la.

Das duas uma: ou eu a refaço, mudando quase que completamente a história (mas deixando os casais e os lemons) ou eu a deleto. Desculpem, mas seria impossível postar o 4º (e último) capítulo depois de tanto tempo. Minha escrita e minha visão mudou muito e ficaria muito fora do contexto original. Eu sei que eu poderia simplesmente ter deletado essa coisa sem ninguém saber, porém eu respeito cada um que a leu, por isso quero a opinião de vocês. Mas não me digam "continua". Eu não o farei. Ou é repostada ou deletada.

Sem mais.

Atenciosamente,

_Double Side_


End file.
